It's a Sin
by Sheena Wicked
Summary: Two demons. Two host. mystery surronding them both. memory loss. Kekkei genkai founds. ooc characters. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Me:I don't own Naruto or Anybody in it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hokage Tower

"HOKAGE-SAMA, HOKAGE-SAMA", a shinobi yelled as he ran into the Hokage office interrupting a meeting.

The shinobi look around at all the people who were in the room when he busted in. There was the former Hokage Sarutobi, the pregnant head of the Hyuuga's wife, a lady with purple eyes he had never seen before, and a lady who the Hokage is almost always seen with she had red hair with blue eyes and was holding a holding a baby.

"Sorry to interrupt", he said.

"That's okay. Now tell me why you are here" the fourth Hokage said with authority.

"Well I just got news that the nine tailed fox and the two tailed cat are about to attacked the village", the ninja said his voiced betraying his expressionless face.

At the mention of the two demons bout to attack the village all the people in the room tensed.

"The fox and the cat both of them", the red head lady asks slowly letting what the ninja said sink in.

"Yes they already went through whirlpool-"

"WHAT", the red head lady screamed waking the baby who started crying, the lady then started to whisper comforting words to him.

"Um', the ninja started "the cat and the fox would reach Konoha walls by night fall", he finished.

"Okay", Minato started "tell all the available shinobi jounin level or higher to guard the walls

And send all chuunin level and lower to help evaluate the village", he told the ninja.

"You honestly don't believe you could stop the two demons do you", the pregnant lady said to the Hokage as the ninja left closing the door o the way out and Minato put up a silence barrier.

"What do you mean", the former Hokage ask.

" I thought I told you guys this", the lady said "demons like the Kyuubi can't be killed with normal attacks only pure chakra attacks like your Resengan Minato could hurt them".

The room fell silent.

"So… I just sent my ninjas into a fucking lion den", Minato ask.

"Not true if a Hyuuga gets close enough they could do some damage against the demons but it would have to be a lot of them so that's a no-no you could use that jutsu but it would kill you-"

"Murasaki you're a genus", Minato said to the lady.

Murasaki stared at him with her mouth opened. "Didn't I just got done from saying that the jutsu will kill you I mean it would even kill someone from my clan and we work with them", Murasaki said.

"What is this jutsu you guys are talking about", the former Hokage ask.

"It's a sealing jutsu that lets you call a Shinigami to seal someone with a lot of charka into something or someone", Minato said.

"The Kyuubi has a lot of chakra", Murasaki said putting an emphasis on lot, "So the only thing that could take the fox and the cat chakra is a new or unborn child."

"Why is that", the red head ask as the subconsciously tighten her hold on her child.

"Because", Murasaki started "an unborn and or new born child has undeveloped chakra coils so it would be easier for them to adjust to the foreign chakra in their system", she explained.

"You mean like when a Hyuuga force their chakra into another person it closes their coils and they could die", the Hyuuga head wife ask.

"Yeah Hitome kind of like that", Minato said.

"But didn't you say the jutsu could kill", Sarutobi ask.

"Yeah and that's why he's not about to use it", Murasaki said.

"But it's the only way we could save the village", Minato said.

"Who are you going to seal them in", Murasaki as she put her hand over her stomach and look over at the baby the red head was holding.

"Well-"

"HELL NO", the red head yelled.

"Kushina", Minato started "There's no way I'm about to puts this burden on any other parent you have to understand that… I'm going to seal the Kyuubi into my son".

'Is that what you going to do, what about the cat", Sarutobi ask.

Murasaki and Hitome looked at each other then faced the rest of them.

"We'll take her", they said at the same time.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this", Minato ask.

"Of course I did tell you about my clan right", Murasaki said as Hitome nodded.

"Yeah you did but do you really want to do this", Kushina ask.

"Minato, Kushina", Hitome started, "we are serious about letting you put the cat in our daughter if we wasn't then we wouldn't have spoken up."

"There's no stopping us and you're not going to find another willing parent to do this also putting both of them in your son will kill him and set both of them free", Murasaki said as she looked out the window and into the sky.

"It's getting dark and I could feel them coming you better hurry and get things ready or there is going to be more blood loss then needed", Murasaki said.

Minato nodded head and got up. "Okay Sarutobi I want you to come with me", he said as he went and got his son. "And Hitome I want you to protect Kushina and stay hidden everybody thinks you're pregnant and Murasaki… wait where are you going", He ask.

Murasaki who just opened the door to the room turned around and face them.

"I'm going to send a message to my clan about the turn of events don't worry I'll be here before you start the sealing process", Murasaki said and she started to walk out.

"Oh one more thing", she said as she stop, "Who's going to be the Hokage when…………you know ", she said.

"Well", Minato started with a smile on his face "I was going to put my good friend Sarutobi here on the job", he finished.

Sarutobi shoulders slump down and he hunched his back while the people in the room laugh at his luck.

"And I was loving it not being able to work…oh all the paper work I'll have to do when this is all over" he thought as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"Well", Murasaki voice "I better go and tell my clan", she finished as she walk out the room with a Genjutsu on to make her look skinny.

"Hey", Kushina voiced "if no one know about you and Murasaki then what about the kid that came in here."

"Yeah I was kind of wondering the same thing", Minato ask as Sarutobi nodded.

"Well Murasaki sense him coming and did a quick Genjutsu over us to make me look like I'm pregnant and her like she wasn't and an additional one on you guys to make us look the same as not to raise suspicions", she explained.

"Wow", Minato red from embarrassment "and I was none the wiser…… well come on Sarutobi lets go meet the people by the gates", he said then shunshin away.

"Well ladies", Sarutobi said "See you later", then he shunshin away.

Hitome look at Kushina.

"So where do you want to go milady", she said.

Kushina go up and rap her arm in Hitome.

"Is the Genjutsu still on you", she asks.

"Yeah", Hitome replied.

"Then let's go by the hospital", she said.

"Okay", she replied.

With Murasaki

When Murasaki finally got done from walking down the stairs she went out the door and headed for a forest. At the forest Murasaki took out a purple Ocarina necklace and started to play it. At the end of her a blue jay and a red jay came.

"How can we be of services Murasaki-sama", the blue jay asks.

"Can you guys send this letter to my mother", she asks.

"Anything for you", the red jay asks "May we ask what is in the letter."

"It's just that the Nine tailed fox and the Cat is about to attack the village and that Minato about to seal them into a couple of children", she explained "now can you get the letter to them before nine".

"You can count on us", blue jay said as she and red jay took the letter they then flew off.

Once they took the letter from her Murasaki turned around and started her way to the gates of the village where Minato and Sarutobi was.

"And they just had to be so far away", she whined

With Minato and Sarutobi

"Hokage-sama", a ninja said while the others turned their heads "our forces are depleting and are attack isn't working".

"Okay I want you to tell everybody to fall back", Minato said.

"Of course Hokage-sama', the Ninja said then started to order people to leave.

Minato and Sarutobi then made their way to the entrance to the village where the fox and that cat was.

"So how are you going to do this", Sarutobi asks.

"Well …… you'll just have to wait for Murasaki to come here to see", he replied with a smile.

"MINATO TOLD YOU I'LL MAKE IT ON TIME", Murasaki yelled as she wobbled over to them.

When she got to them Minato went through some hands seal.

"Summoning jutsu", he yelled when he finished the seals and the boss toad show up after the smock cleared.

"Why did you summon me gaki", the boss toad Gama-Bunta asks.

"Well I needed your help to hold them to down", he said as he pointed to the two demons.

What god did you guys anger to get both the Kyuubi and the cat", Gama asks.

"Personally I don't know but can you help", Minato asks.

"Yeah I can", Gama said as he got his sword out.

When Gama-Bunta got the fox down and the cat stuck in oil Minato started to go through the seal to call the Shinigami after shouting the names of the jutsu a Shinigami appeared.

"Why did you summon me gaki", the Shinigami asks.

"I summoned you to help me seals the fox into my son and the cat into her", Minato said as he pointed to the people he named.

Nodding his head the Shinigami raised his black scythes and cut the fox with one and the cat with the other. He then directed the fox spirit toward the baby boy while the cat went toward Murasaki. Once he was done he turned toward Minato.

"Do you have any last words", he asks.

"Well actually I do, Murasaki tells Kushina that the child name is Naruto", He finished then the Shinigami cut him with his scythe.

"So what are we going to tell the council", Murasaki asks "You already know what they want to do".

"Let's find Kushina and Hitome first then we could discussed this but not in the opened", Sarutobi whispered to her then he faced the rest of the ninja that was there "I want you guys to go and escort the people back into the village"

"So…any ideas where they could be", Sarutobi ask Murasaki.

"They're at the hospital", Murasaki answered.

"And how do you know that", he asks. She looks at him and smiled

"Shouldn't I know where my sister is at", she answered.

With a nod Sarutobi grab Murasaki hand and shunshin them both to the hospital.

Hospital

When Hitome and Kushina got to the hospital they were where ask if they were okay. After assuring more than one doctor and nurse that they were fine they went over to the people who were injured but had no one taking care of them.

"So how are we going to do this I mean you are 'pregnant' and my chakra is still getting used to not having another life in me", Kushina asks as she look at Hitome.

"Don't worry I already have everything planed", Hitome replied as she guided Kushina over to one of the injured person "now put your hand on them like you're about to heal them", Hitome said.

Kushina did as she was told and silver chakra came out of her hands and started to heal the person in from of them. When the injury was healed Kushina look at Hitome who had her hands on her shoulder.

"You want to explain how I did that", Kushina asks with a raise eyebrow "Because I seem to remember my chakra being a Scarlet Flame color,"

"Well", Hitome started, "I kind of pushed my chakra into your chakra network so you could use mine", she finished with a smile you would see on a little kid that just did something good and was being praised.

With a nod from Kushina they went over to the next injured person and healed them. When they had healed everybody in the room they had went into the next room that wasn't occupied by doctors.

They had gotten through a whole floor level when they saw some doctors.

"Hey", the doctor said to them "Did you see anybody come into any of the rooms on this level", he ask them

Kushina and Hitome look at each other then turned back toward the doctors.

"No why", they asks at the same time.

"Well the people on this level were injured and now they're all healed" he explained.

Kushina look over toward Hitome to see if she had come up with a plan.

"_Don't worries, I already have everything planed_", Ran through Kushina head, 'well you better', and Kushina thought.

Hitome on the other hand stared at the doctors in disbelief "Oh my kami", she started "Don't you see this is the work of the Kami-Sama himself ".

"How is this the work of the kami", He ask

"Because they felt bad for not doing anything when the fox and the cat attack the village so they are helping you guys heal the injured", Hitome explained.

"Well if you put it that way I could see how you could think that this is the kami doing", the doctor said then left while mumbling something about pregnancy making women crazy. When the doctor left the other doctors just nodded their heads and chased after him.

"You knew that they were going to say something to us didn't you", Kushina ask as they made their way into another room with no doctors and stated to heal the people in there.

"But of course", Hitome said "I mean when we came in here we did refused their help not only that but I am 'pregnant' but I can move around freely and what not."

Kushina nodded at the answerer and moved on to the next person.

'You do think of everything don't you", Kushina ask.

"I didn't think of everything to tell you the truth", Hitome said and Kushina stared at her.

"What do you mean you didn't think of everything", she asks not even bothering to move on to the next person.

"Well", Hitome started "I did think of all the possible outcome of us healing the patient, but if the doctor didn't believe me when I said that is was divine intervention that help the injured then I would have to have said a whole bunch of crap to either A confused the hell out of them so they would leave or B hope what I said made sense".

Kushina nodded at this and was about to start healing when two people entered the rooms.

"Hitome, Kushina", Murasaki said as she left the smoke that had surrounded them.

"Murasaki, Sarutobi how did it go", Hitome ask.

"Well everything went well and little Naruto here didn't feel anything", Murasaki replied while holding up Naruto.

"Naruto…… he named him Naruto", Kushina asks.

"What's wrong with it", Sarutobi asks.

"He…he…he named my son…Fishcake", Kushina said while shaking out of anger, "Not only that but he have the nerve to die after naming him", She said angrily.

Murasaki and Hitome went and gave Kushina, who just broke down crying a hug.

"Hitome before we leave and tell the council whole bunch of crap we home make sense you need to take the child", Murasaki said as she broke the hug.

"Okay", Hitome said.

Hitome and Murasaki stood in front of each other.

Murasaki then went through a bunch of hand seals and finished with placing her right hand on her stomach and her left hand on Hitome stomach.

"Child transfer Jutsu", Murasaki yelled starting the jutsu.

Murasaki right hand turned a greenish color that traveled up her arm and across her chest until it reach her other arm. It then went down her arm and into her left hand where it entered Hitome stomach. Hitome stomach then got bigger and Murasaki stomach got smaller.

"Well now I can take that Genjutsu off ", Murasaki said as she rub her stomach.

"Yeah but now I have to keep the baby for the reminder of the months", Hitome said as she rub her stomach.

"Oh come on it's a beauty to have a child growing in you", Kushina cooed sarcastically

"Yeah it's a wonderful experience", Murasaki sarcastically said.

"You guys are so mean", Hitome cried.

"Ahem", Sarutobi cough to get their attention.

"What Sarutobi", they all ask angrily at the same time.

"Um well we need to get to the council room", He said with a sweat drop.

With a nod Sarutobi and Murasaki shunshin them to the outside of the council room, "Okay", Murasaki said "Someone from my clan just got here so I'm about to bring them here".

"Okay", Hitome said.

With that out of the way Murasaki shadow grew bigger and swallowed her making her invisible to the naked eye. She then vanishes from the spot she was at.

"Well better get this over with sooner than later", Kushina said and they entered the council room.

Council room 20 minutes later

"KILL THE DEMON", someone from the civilian council yelled.

"YEAH KILL THEM BEFORE THEY KILL US", someone else agreed.

"NO ONE IS GONING TO TOUCH A HAIR ON MY SON HEAD YOU HEAR", Kushina finally yelled after twenty minutes of hearing that.

"I think we should come at this with a more level head and-

"Where not making them weapons Danzo", Hitome interrupted him.

"YEAH WHAT IF THEY LOSE CONTROL AND KILL EVERYTHING IN THEIR SIGHT", the head of the Haruno clan screeched.

"What if", they heard a voice from the far corner of the room say, "You're going to place their life on A FUCKIN' WHAT IF", the person yelled as she step out of the corner walk over to Kushina and Hitome with her head down "what if they lose control what if I they don't lose control what if they don't even like fighting", the person said putting empathy on the what if.

"AND YOU ARE", the Haruno screeched.

"me well my name in Murasaki", Murasaki said while raising her head showing her now blood red eyes " the twin sister of Hitome and if you kill that child I'll be out for blood because yours is smelling pretty good right now", Murasaki said as she showed her fangs with a sadist smile and effortlessly making the whole civilian council flinch with fear.

"Murasaki", Hitome said with a smile "Your eyes are red".

"Oh my bad", Murasaki said sheepishly.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO", the Haruno screeched.

Murasaki eye twitched at the sound of her voice.

"Me I'm part of the council", she answered innocently

"SINCE WHEN", she screech louder while the other people in the room winched at the tone of her voice.

"Okay we all know how much of a banshee you are but can you please stop screeching because I really don't want to know when I'll die", Murasaki said in a comical voice that got Hitome and Murasaki to snicker.

"Haruno, Murasaki enough of this foolishness we have things to discussed", Sarutobi said.

"BUT SHE STARTED IT", Haruno screeched.

"I don't care who started it I'm ending it", he said in a deadly calm tone.

"Now about the Hokage position", Sarutobi started.

"I was thinking", the Uchiha head started "I Fugaku nominate myself for the Hokage position", 'there now once I become Hokage everything will be set in motion', he thought.

"I second that", the Haruno stated as she smiled.

"Um", Sarutobi started "That's fine and all but this note right here tell that the Fourth wanted me to come out of retirement and to go back to the third Hokage with my signature of course", he said with a smile.

"Now", he said as he picks up a piece of paper "Anyway Murasaki you said that someone from your clan was coming here", Sarutobi said.

Murasaki with a Chester cat grin took a seat that was between Kushina and Hitome.

"Well I told them about the attack and they said that they will send some people to help out and even go on mission", she said in a serious tone with the grin still on her face.

"Now about the damage to the village will set us back some time money wise so we will need the ninjas to take on more missions also tell your clan I said thank you Murasaki"

"Hokage-sama I think we should discuss about the two demons", Danzo spoke.

"What's there to discuss they live you shut up and everyone besides the ones who don't like it are happy", Murasaki said with a smile while everyone else sweat drop.

" Okay now that that's out of the way Kushina lets discuss where you're going to stay", Sarutobi said.

Kushina stared at him long and hard. She knew she wasn't best at silent speaking but she tried to figure him out anyway.

"_Kushina_"a voice inside her head said as she turned and stared at Hitome.

"_Think about it Minato has many enemies not to mention the fox is inside of Naruto. Say your family compounds the Uzumaki compound_" Hitome said telepathically.

"Where else would I live, my family compound, The Uzumaki compound", Kushina stated with a proud look.

"That's obscured the Uzumaki left the Village over 50 years ago", Fugaku said in a louder than normal voice.

"No", Kushina said "Not everybody from the Uzumaki clan left the village they just chose not to be ninjas." Sarutobi gave a nod to her answer.

"Since there is nothing left to discuss then this meeting is over", Sarutobi stated.

Everybody was getting up to leave when Shibi of the Aburame clan talk.

"Wait", Shibi said as everybody was leaving. They all turned around and faced him.

"What is it ", Murasaki answered somehow knowing the question was meant for her.

"I was wondering when you had introduce yourself you had said that you where the twin sister of Hitome-san yet my Kikaichu bugs don't sense the scent you guys will have if you were from the same family also you guys don't look alike", he concluded.

Murasaki stared at him with a smirk on her face.

"I was wondering who caught that and I have to say that my thoughts were correct", she said.

"Oh and what were your thoughts", Danzo asks.

"Well I thought that the Nara, the Aburame, and the Yamanaka caught what I had said", Murasaki explained.

"AND WHY ONLY THEM", Haruno head Aka Screeched.

"Seriously… because Sarutobi and Kushina knows already Hiashi already ask some time ago you were busy predicting our death(Insert Kushina and Hitome snicker) Fugaku was plotting and so was Danzo, what I don't know, Choza was eating barbeque flavored chips...nice, and the civilian council was afraid very, very afraid hehe insert evil laughter", She finished while laughing evilly.

"Well will you tell us how", Shikaku asks.

"I don't wanna", She childishly said with a pout.

"I'll explain", Hitome said gaining everybody who was left attention "You see we are twin but are mother was short and couldn't hold both of us so they did an ancient jutsu on her that take massive chakra control because too much or to less would kill us", she explained.

"And what was the Jutsu", Hiashi asks.

"Well", Murasaki started with a serious tone that didn't match her personality "it was a medical jutsu that lets you transfer a child out of one womb and into another used for when the mother is dying and slash or they can't have a child and someone else is willing to transfer their child into the woman."

"But wouldn't the child still be the other woman child", the now interested Nara asked.

"Well you see it all depends on who had the child longer", Murasaki said. Seeing puzzled look she continued "the child would come out looking like the person who it's been in longer."

"What about people with kekkei genkai", Danzo asks.

"What about them", Hitome questioned the question.

"Will they have the same kekkei genkai as the first mother or the second mother or will they have both", he asks.

"Well before I tell you that you must know that not only does this jutsu kill the child if not preformed correctly but also the user", Murasaki told them in a deadly serious voice" Well that too is decided by whoever the child they would have that person Bloodline but if the child were put in the other womb and spent the same amount of time in both then they could probably have both Bloodline." The look in Danzo eyes when he heard that made Murasaki mentally laugh 'I can tell he's not about to try it' she thought.

With that said everybody left the council room each shinobi thinking about something different that has to do with what they were told today.

Hospital December 27

"PUSH" the doctor yelled to the unlucky woman with silver eyes.

"ARG", the woman grunted as she pushed.

"Come on honey your almost done just a little more", Hiashi said proudly

Hitome turned her gaze at Hiashi and glared.

"Can I see your hand", Hitome ask in a sickly sweet voice while still glaring.

"Um sure", He replied, while the other two people in the room, Kushina and Hitome, snickered, and handed her his hand.

She squeezed it.

"Ouch", he screamed at how hard she squeezed it.

"One more push", the doctor said as two very loud girly screams filled the room. The first one is from giving birth to a child, and the other one from having his hand squeezed by the person giving birth to the child.

"There we go", the doctor said as the baby came.

"See honey everything is over with no more pushing", Hiashi tried to calm his wife down as he pulled his hand out of her death grip.

"My hand", he said as he stared at the crippled thing in front of him.

"Give it here ", Murasaki said as she walk over to him and started to heal his hand.

"So Hitome how was giving birth", Kushina ask as both Murasaki and her started snickering.

"You know what Kushina", Hitome ask.

"What", Kushina replied.

"Shut up".

Kushina shrug her shoulder and sat down in the chair farthest away from Hitome. The doctor came back over to where the happy father and pissed off mother was.

"I am happy to say that you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl", he said as he handed them the child "Now do you guys have a name for her", he asks.

"What do you think Koi what should we name her", Hiashi ask as he went in to kiss his wife with his eyes closed.

When he was close enough she punch him.

"Oh right in the kisser", Murasaki said to Kushina then they both broke out into laughter.

"Don't test me", she told him "And I don't know what about you Murasaki".

"Hm…what about Hinata", she ask.

"Yeah Hinata name her Hinata", Kushina seconded.

"Yeah Hinata it is", Hitome agreed.

"Do i get a say in this", Hiashi asks.

"Nope", all three ladies replied with a smile.

"Okay ", the doctor said as he typed the name down "Father: Hiashi. Mother-"

"Um", Hitome said breaking the doctor typing.

"What is it", he said as he looks up at them.

"Well we kind of forgot who she spent the longest in", Murasaki replied sheepishly.

"You guys used the Child transfer jutsu on her", the doctor asks.

"Um yeah", Hitome replied meekly.

"And you forgotten who she spent the longest in", He said with a laugh "this is the first I ever heard of this" he then broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Mother: Hitome or Murasaki", he said and typed.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have to go and get Naruto from Sarutobi", Kushina said then vanished in flames.

"I have to go and tell the clan about the birth", Murasaki said as bits and pieces of her disappeared until she was all gone.

"Well honey it's already late and I need to tell the clan about the success", Hiashi said as he went to kiss his wife and then shunshin away.

The doctor and nurse came in shortly after Hiashi left. The nurse picks up the child and left to put her in the child center.

"So how are you feeling", the doctor asks.

"Fine", Hitome replied "Just a little tired."

"Well I'll just leave so you could get some sleep", he said with a nod.

"Wait what's your name", Hitome asks.

"Oh yeah it's Naosu", he replied before cutting off the lights and closing the door.

When Murasaki disappeared she reappeared in a forest by a water fall. Nodding she sat down right in front of the water fall crossed legged with her hands in front of her making a rectangle. She started to think of her home land and everything in it. Her thoughts then turned into her house and everything in that. As she pictured that in vivid details a small portal the size of the rectangle her hands were making appeared and stated growing the more she thought until it was her size. When she sense that it was done she stood up and with her eyes still closed she entered the portal.

When she got to the other side of the portal she opened her eyes and what she saw made her cry anime tears.

"Oh come on Murasaki your acting like you didn't want to see me", A lady that look like she was in her twenty said innocently.

"That's not true mother it's just I didn't want to see all of them yet", she said while moving her arms to indicate to the people she was talking about.

"Oh come on Murasaki, what did I tell you about things are better off sooner than later you do remember right", her mother said with a playful glare.

"Yeah and I also remember you saying and I quote 'why do things today when you could put off until tomorrow'" Murasaki said with her own playful glare.

"That's only if there unimportant", she shot back with her eyes closed and her arms folded.

"Aoi come on she just got here let her explain why she's here then you can play with her", a man who look around his twenty said.

Aoi had shiny dark blue eyes and blue hair with an Egyptian blue streak going through it. She turned around and stared at the man who spoke to her. The man had long black hair and shiny black eyes.

"Fine but only for you Kuro", Aoi said.

"Thanks chichi", Murasaki said as she made her way to the seat in front of the Elders.

She sat down in the chair as her parents came in front of her.

"So tell us why you are here", Aoi said in a stern voice.

"Well I came here to tell you about how successful the birth of little Hinata was", Murasaki said in an excited voice.

"Yeah I have a granddaughter", Aoi exclaimed.

"That's not the only reason you are here is there", Kuro asks.

"Well I kind of wanted Akumu to be here when I say this", Murasaki said 'my family would be okay with it but what about his' she thought.

"OKAY SOMEONE GO GET AKUMU", Aoi yelled and multiple people left the stand to go find him.

With Kushina

When Kushina vanished she reappeared outside the Hokage. She was about to enter when she felt s different chakra signature inside without batting an eye Kushina busted into the Hokage office with her sword drawn and facing the intruder.

"What are you doing", Kushina growled out.

"What does it look like", the guy said with a smirk while holding a kuni in one hand and Naruto in the other.

"It looks like if you don't put my child down then you'll end up six feet under", Kushina growled out.

The guy moved his hand to strike Naruto but before he could Kushina was in front of him and knock the knife out of his name with her sword. She then kneed him and took Naruto from his hand.

"The next time I see you, you better think twice before harming anyone from my family", Kushina said as the guy shunshin away.

"KUSHINA, KUSHINA ", Sarutobi yelled as he entered the room.

Kushina turned around and stared at him.

"And where was you", She asks with a glare.

"Hehe about that well I had to go to the bathroom", he said squeaking out the rest because of the glare he was receiving.

"Naruto almost died because of your bladder", Kushina yelled in outrage.

"Um Kushina calm down he's not hurt is he", Sarutobi said trying to calm her down (keyword try).

"Of cores he's not hurt like a little ninja could hurt anybody from the Uzumaki clan I laugh at that Ha", she finished with a loud laugh.(It worked)

Sarutobi stared at her with a sweat drop. Shaking his head Sarutobi went over to his desk and sat down all while ignoring Kushina laughing.

"Kushina, when do you think you'll be able to go back to work", Sarutobi asks.

"I don't know I really don't think I should leave Naruto alone right now and since a certain somebody", she paused to glare at Sarutobi "can't control his body bladder I don't think he should be left alone".

"Did you tell your parents about Naruto", Sarutobi asks.

"Yea I told them and they're okay with it but I don't think I could just drop Naruto on them like that… not now at least", Kushina replied shifting her hold on Naruto.

Nodding at her answer Sarutobi sighed.

"How about you ask them and I'll give you a year to get settled in", he offered.

"Thank you Hokage-sama I'll do just that", Kushina said with a bow.

"What's with the sudden act of respect", Sarutobi asks with a raised brow.

"Well………I don't know actually", She replied while Sarutobi sweat drop.

"Um well you could go now".

"Okie doki", Kushina replied then shunshin away in a whirl pool like fashion.

Sarutobi sighed and went back doing the most evil and cruelest things in the world………paper…work.

With Hiashi

Hiashi appeared in front of the Hyuuga's gate and entered after telling one of the guards to go get the Elders. He then entered they're meeting chamber and sat down waiting for them to show.

"Why did you call us down her Hiashi", the eldest Elder, Shiro, asks in a demanding voice.

"I called because I wanted to inform you guys that the birth was a success and we named her Hinata", Hiashi told them.

"So it survived", Shiro said no one I particular.

"Yes she survived", Hiashi corrected. Shiro scoffed at that.

"Is that all", he asks.

"Oh and if any of you hurt her… let's just say something going to happen" he left threat hanging in the room and walked out.

With Murasaki

When they found Akumu the rushed him all the way down to the chamber. He saw Murasaki and ran up to her.

"Murasaki your back", he stated.

"Um yeah I just got down from telling them that the child birth was successful and no one was hurt", she explained.

"Oh I was told by some people that you wouldn't finish the discussion without me here", he said.

"Well yeah", Murasaki replied then faced her parents "You know the letter I sent you about the attack on the village".

"Yeah we were so worried about you", Aoi said.

"And that Minato had sealed the kitsune and neko into two babies", Murasaki continued.

"Hai", her father replied.

"Well he sealed the Kyuubi into his son and the cat into Hinata", Murasaki finished.

"Oh my god… that's so cool we have the cat we have the cat", her mother sang over and over again.

"That is good news", her father replied as the rest of her family agreed.

Akumu stared in disbelief.

'This is bad' Akumu thought "Why are you guys so happy", he asks confused.

"You know about are family history right", Murasaki asks.

"Well yeah", Akumu replied.

"Well a cat in little Hinata would make her stronger", Aoi said with a smile.

"I see", he replied, kissed Murasaki on the cheek and left.

"What's with him", Aoi asks.

"I don't know", Murasaki said.

Three years later.

Ding dong.

"Right this way lady Kushina", The Hyuuga guard said as he escorted her and Naruto in the compound and into the main living room. They walked into the main room and bowed to the guard the guard bowed back and went back to his post.

"Kushina", Hitome said exactly when she entered the room "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss little Hinata birthday party fir the world plus Naruto here would kill me if I do", Kushina said and they both look down at Naruto who was putting on an innocent face.

"I wouldn't kill you mama", He said sweetly.

"I know honey", Kushina said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey Naruto why don't you go outside and play with Hinata", Hitome offered.

Naruto head shot towards Hitome, "Hinata", he asked and Hitome nodded "Out there", he asked while pointing toward the door and she nodded again.

Naruto bolted out the door while yelling Hinata's name over and over again.

"Aw isn't that cute", Kushina gushed and Hitome nodded in agreement.

With Hinata

Hinata was sitting down at the pond and looking at her refection while moving her feet back and forth. She has lavender colored eyes and bluish black hair with pale whit skin. When she heard her name being called she turned around and saw her best friend running towards her.

"Hello Naruto", Hinata greeted when Naruto was in front of her.

"Hinata happy birthday", Naruto said while catching his breath.

"Thank Naruto", she said with a smile.

"You want to play tag", He asks.

"Sure", Hinata answered as she got out of the water. She went up to Naruto and touch him on the arm "You're it", she said and ran away with Naruto not that far behind

With Hitome and Kushina

"So where is Murasaki", Kushina asks as she look for said woman.

"I don't know but she did say she'll be here", Hitome said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure she'll make it here", Kushina told here.

"I know", Hitome replied.

"So where is Hiashi", Kushina asks.

"He's getting things ready for Hinata when we see if she has the Byakugan or not", Hitome answered.

"Oh what's going to happen if she don't have it", Kushina asks.

Hitome look at her with a worry expression and tears threaten to fall from her eyes "I really don't want to find out".

"Mommy what's wrong", Hinata asks as she enters the room dripping wet and Naruto behind her.

"Nothing wrong", she said as she wipes her eyes and turned towards her daughter "HINATA", she yelled "What happened to you".

"Well Naruto and I were playing tag and I tripped and fell into the pond ", she finished with a toothy smile.

"Okay why don't you go dry off and change your clothes your party is starting in one hour", Hitome explained.

Hinata nodded her and ran from the room with a trail of water behind her.

**1 hour later**

The Yamanaka, Aburame, Akimichi, and the Nara, even the Haruno brought their little daughter to the party. Hinata and Naruto had immediately made friends and went to play tags as the adults talked outside. Inside Hitome, Kushina, and Hiashi were talking.

"WHERE IS MURASAKI", Hitome shouted.

"Calm down Hitome I sure she'll be here", Hiashi said while giving her a massage.

"Yeah but Hinata about to take the tests now and we really don't know if she has the Byakugan", She worried.

"I'm sure she'll be here", Kushina said entering the conversation.

"I know It's just…" she didn't get to finish because a large puff of smoke entered the room and when it left the members of the council.

The council members went to sit down at a table in the middle of the room and started at the other occupants on the room. Shiro cleared his throat and stood up.

"It's time for Hinata tests bring her in", he stated.

With a worry sigh Hitome got up and opened the door to outside.

"Hinata, honey come here", she said and Hinata ran to her.

"What is it mommy" Hinata asks.

"Well you have to take this test", She explained while leading Hinata into the room and closing the door.

"Okay Hinata I want you to do the seals to activate your Byakugan", Hitome told her and she nodded.

Hinata with determination on her face she did the seal to activate the family kekkei genkai.

"**Byakugan**", Hinata shouted but instead of her eyes turning white, her eyes turned green with a purple enlarged pupil and a centimeter away from the pupil was a silver ring circling it.

"See she does not have the Byakugan so she is not fit to be in the main branch put the caged bird seal on her", Shiro announced while getting sounds of agreement.

Hitome and Hiashi shared a worry look and Kushina look pissed off.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that", a voice that was clearly female said from inside the room.

"And who are you", Shiro demanded as he turned on his Byakugan but got nothing.

A woman step out of the shadow and stared at Shiro. Both Hiashi and Kushina look relived while Hitome look about ready to kill the lady right then and now.

"Thy name means that of magic and mystery as well as royalty do thou get it", She said/asks.

The council members all look confused. 'Apparently thou does not get it', she thought 'but not many people do', and on that note she shrugged her shoulder as to dismissed the first thought.

"MURASAKI WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE", Hitome yelled. Kushina thinking this will be a good time to leave walk out the door and joined the party.

"Well I was talking to my clansmen about training Hinata", she explained and went over to Hinata and kissed her on the forehead "Hello Hinata".

"Hi mother", Hinata replied shocking the occupants in the room "What are you doing here" she asks.

"I came here to get you and bring you back to your other home so you could train with me in my clan fighting style", Murasaki said with a smile.

"You can't take here because she is part of the Hyuuga clan", Shiro said.

"Now that's where you're wrong", Murasaki said then turned back to facing Hinata "Remember that jutsu you have", Hinata nodded "And do you remember how to cut it off", Another nod, "okay Hinata-Chan I want you to take it off for me can you do that", again another nod.

Hinata went through the seals that Murasaki had taught her "**kai**", she shouted ant her looks changed. Instead of the lavender eyes she had before her eyes turned a deep purple with a silver ring on the outside of the dark purple pupil. Her hair was black with a silver streak going down the middle and a purple trim on the sides of the streaks. And her once pale snow skin turned into a smooth creamy color.

"You see we used a child transfer jutsu on her so that's make her my child too. It is unknown whether or not she inherited Hitome kekei genkai but at the moment she has mine so she will train with me and my family but we will need some of your scrolls for the basic in the Gentle Fist style", she finished on a serious not while facing Hiashi and not the council.

"Okay", Hiashi said then he went over to the door that connected with the outside "Hizashi can you come here", nodding his head Hizashi excuse himself from the group he was talking to and walk over to Hiashi.

"What would you like for me to do Hiashi-sams", Hizashi asks.

"I would like for you to copy the basic forms of the Gentle Fist style on a scroll and bring it here", Hiashi said. Hizashi nodded his head then went off to do what he was told.

'This is obscured", Shiro stood up and yelled "She will be put in the branch family and you will leave this compound", he yelled while pointing at Murasaki.

The room temperature drop as Murasaki glared at Shiro. Once she had lock gaze with him her normal purple eyes turned green and her pupil stayed purple. The purple streak in her hair turned green and it had purple trim on both sides.

"Care to repeat that", Murasaki said in a chilling tone.

"I said that thing will be put in the branch family with the cage bird seal on her and you're going to leave and never return", He repeated and glared at her with his Byakugan on.

Murasaki started at him and started to stalk toward him.

"Really", she said in the same tone, "Who's going to make me", she asks and took some more steps toward him.

"I am", he answered.

"Are you sure", she asks after taking three more steps and never breaking eye contact.

"Of course I'm sure", he said but his Byakugan deactivated then activated again.

She took a step forward, then another one and another one.

"Your taijutsu style use chakra right", she question and step again.

"Yes it does which make it all the more affective", he said as he leaned on the table fore support. Nodding her head Murasaki stop walking and opted to stare at him once she was half way in front of him.

All throughout the ordeal Hiashi, Hitome and Hinata stood on the sideline and watch. Hiashi with worry etch on his face, Hitome with an indifferent expression, and Hinata with an expression that flowed with aw.

"What is she doing", Hiashi asks his wife.

"Just watch and see…this is one of the reason why she as that title I told you about", Hitome replied then seeing the expression on his face she put in "Don't worry she's not about to kill him". Nodding his head Hiashi went back to watching the little show.

"Anybody got any popcorn", Hinata asks earning a few chuckles from the two grownups.

**Back with Murasaki**

"What would happen if you didn't have any chakra", Murasaki hinted.

"Then our taijutsu wouldn't have a great affect on people", he said not taking the hint and his breath grew ragged.

"Well can you hit me with your oh so famous Gentle Fist style", She asks.

"Sure", he responded and smirked "Just let me get over there", and with that he staggered his way over to Murasaki.

**On the sideline**

"Is she insane he's going to kill him", Hiashi whispered sharply at Hitome.

"Yes she is but that's not why she's doing it", Hitome replied.

"Mommy is mother Murasaki going to get hurt", Hinata asks.

"No sweetie she's not, now tell me who told you that Murasaki was your mother", Hitome responded.

"Murasaki told me", Hinata replied with a big smile.

"She would do something like that", Hitome said with a sigh.

**With Murasaki **

Shiro finally made it to Murasaki and glared at her.

"You're going to regret letting me do this", Shiro sneered and pulled his hand back then shot it forward aiming for her heart. When his attack hit here nothing happened.

"What how come it didn't work, what did you do to me you witch", Shiro said/asks.

Murasaki growled at the name "One I am not a witch two all I did was drain you of enough chakra that you wouldn't be able to use your Taijutsu you should of notice the signs for old people, the ragged breath, unsteady movements", Murasaki said/listed.

"YOU LIE THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD DO SOMTHING LIKE THAT IS IF YOU WERE A WITCH", Shiro yelled.

Murasaki growled louder that time "I'M NOT A WITCH", She yelled but Shiro smirked he had got inside her head and figured out what made her angry.

"And if you're a witch that would mean that god forsaken child is too", Shiro said with a smirk. Murasaki touch him on the forehead and he fell to the ground.

"One more touch like that and you'll die from chakra exhaustion. now you should know that if you do a jutsu a lot that you won't need hand seals to do it", Murasaki said and her eyes started to change back to their normal color "Someone should get I'm to a doctor", She finished before he fainted.

"Lord Hiashi", Hizashi said as he entered the room "Here are the scrolls you wanted."

"Thank you Hizashi you can go back to the party now", Hiashi said after taking the copies. Nodding his head Hizashi went back out the door.

"This meeting is over", Hiashi said to the council.

"So", Murasaki said as she made her way over to the Hitome and family "Are you made at me", she asks Hitome.

"A little but I was about to tell little Hinata-Chan that you was also her mother too", Hitome replied with a guilty smile.

"Murasaki, how will you teach Hinata the Gentle Fist style", Hiashi asks.

"TO tell you the truth i was just going to use this for chakra control exercise", Murasaki said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"But she is also a member of the Hyuuga family she should know the Gentle Fist", Hiashi said.

"Yeah but she would totally fuck up the style because she's too flexible", Murasaki augured.

"Um you guys do know I'm still here right", Hinata asks quietly.

"Uh Hinata why don't you go and play outside with the rest of the kids while we talk", Murasaki said with a smile "Oh and change back first".

Hinata shook her head and muttered something about grownups and their forgetful memory before doing the hand seals and going back to how she originally looked. She then step outside leaving the grownups to talk freely.

"Hinata what took you so long", Sakura asks when she spotted her. Sakura had pink hair and green eyes and also was the second to youngest in the group.

"Yeah Hinata what did your parents wanted to talk about", Choji asks as he stuff his mouth with some food. Choji was one of the oldest in the group. He had brown eyes and brown hair he was also a little overweight.

"Oh they just wanted to asks me something and I might be going on a training trip with my godmother", Hinata replied with a smile.

"You mean you get to go on a trip with Murasaki", Naruto asks.

"Murasaki who's that", Ino asks. Ino had blond hair and blue eyes that look almost white. she was the third oldest in the group.

"Murasaki is Hinata wicked cool god mother", Naruto replied.

Just than the door opened and Hiashi, Hitome and Murasaki came out.

"You see that one with the purple eyes... that's Murasaki", Naruto said and they all look over at her. Murasaki went over to the groups and started a glaring contest with the Haruno.

"She seem troublesome", Shikamaru said. He was the second oldest in the group. He had black hair that defined gravity and brown eyes.

"Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru", Naruto said.

"Hey why don't we go play a game or something", Ino asks. The others nodded their head and went to play tag. After their game of tag they ate the dinner and then ate the desserts. After all that was everybody left beside Kushina and Naruto, and Murasaki.

"Murasaki when do you plan on taking Hinata back with you", Kushina asks.

"I don't know maybe the day after tomorrow", she replied.

"So you're going to see the ambassador from cloud", Hiashi asks.

"yep", Murasaki replies then turned her attention to Naruto, "hey Naruto you want to become a ninja right".

"Yeah and then i could protect people", he answered with a toothy smile.

"Then you know you'll need to work on your chakra control right".

"Yeah mommy told me", he said.

"then why don't you take Hinata and do this chakra control exercises all you have to do is take a leaf, place it on your forehead and without touching it keep it there with your chakra", Murasaki said.

"Okay", Naruto replied and took Hinata and went to do the chakra control exercise. Once they were out of hearing range Murasaki face turned serious.

"I don't trust him", she said.

"Don't trust who", Kushina question.

"The cloud ambassador", Murasaki answered.

"Why not", Hiashi asks.

"Because they might use this as an excuse to try and steal a member with the Byakugan and he might steal Hinata", she explained.

"Hm you do have a point", Hitome said "But what are you going to do about it".

"I'm going to stay here and catch them in the act", Murasaki said.

~Time skip~ Next Morning.

Kushina had drop Naruto off at the Hyuuga's since she didn't have time to go to her parent's house before the mission, and left to go on the mission that will last for two days.

"Hinata-Chan do you want to play tag" Naruto asks and Hinata nodded. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said "Okay then… you're it", and took off with Hinata right on his heels.

Time skip late at night (I'm getting lazy)

Naruto and Hinata were asleep when a figure quietly opened the window to her room. The man went over to Hinata and picks her up.

"I do want to play hide-and-seek anymore Naur-chan", Hinata muttered in her sleep and the guy froze. He waited until she was comfy again until he started walking.

What he did count was that Hinata and Naruto was sleeping in the same bed and that once he picks up Hinata that Naruto woke up.

"PUT HINATA-CHAN DOWN NOW", Naruto screamed and jump on the guy.

The man turned around and put threw Naruto in to the wall and ran out the window. Naruto got up and followed him out the window.

With the adults

"You guys the Ambassador just took Hinata and Naruto ran after him", Murasaki said and ran out the room with Hiashi and Hitome following.

When they found them they were in a clearing and Hinata was on the ground watching Naruto who was on the ambassador back and pounding the man head with his fist. Normally the adults would have quickly engage in the battle and they would have engage into the battle too if it wasn't for the fact that they were all on the ground laughing at the thirty year old man get beaten up by a three year old. They would have still been laughing if it wasn't for the fact that the guy threw Naruto off his back and knock him into a tree where he went unconscious. Yep they all stood back up and glared at the guy with killer intent. The man felt someone staring at his back so he turned around and met three beyond pissed off people.

Hiashi got into his respective fighting style and the man did the same while Murasaki ran to Naruto and Hitome to Hinata. The man was doing hand seals but he didn't have time to finish it because Hiashi was already in his face and attacking him with the Gentle Fist.

"You know", Murasaki said once she made it over to Hitome and Hinata with Naruto," The Gentle Fist is much more deadly with chakra". Hitome look at Murasaki and shook her head while Hinata giggled.

When the man was dead from having his brain explode from a powerful hit Hiashi went over to the others and waited for the ANBU to come. They waited exactly three minutes until the ANBU showed up.

"The Hokage wants you in his office", the head to the ANBU team said then they took the body and left. Nodding, they all shunshin to his office.

At the Hokage office

"Okay can you guys tell me what happened", Sarutobi asks.

"What's there to tell I'm sure you know exactly what happened", Murasaki said then muttered something about a magical ball.

"I still need a report from you guys", Sarutobi stated. Hitome sighed ant started.

"Well we was in the main room discussing Hinata training trip with Murasaki and we heard Naruto Yell 'Put Hinata-Chan down', then a thud against the wall we then ran outside knowing someone had kidnap Hinata chan. When we got their we saw Hinata on the ground and Naruto on the Guy back and pounding his head with his fist so naturally we laugh....then when they man through Naruto into a tree and knock him out Hiashi here went and engaged the man in a fight while i went to check on Hinata and Murasaki on Naruto", she explained.

"I see and do you guys know what this mean", Sarutobi asks and they all shook their heads, "It mean more paper works", he said with a sigh. The rest just chuckled.

"Well we should take the little ones home don't cha' think", Murasaki asks ant the other's nodded. Beading their farewell to Sarutobi they shunshin out of his office.

~Time Skip~ Next Morning

Kushina had come back and heard what had happen. She went and gave Naruto a hug and said she'll take him out for Ramen after their training. They were currently in a forest with Hitome, Hiashi, Hinata, and Murasaki.

"Hinata-Chan you're leaving today right", Naruto said while holding back his tears.

"(Sniff) Yeah", she answered. Naruto reach into his pocket and got out a foxtail chain made of gold and handed it to her.

"Here take this", he said and she took it.

"(Sniff) Thank you Naruto but I have nothing to give to you", Hinata said while whipping her eyes but Naruto shook his head.

"Just where it for me I don't need anything in return", Naruto said with a smile.

All through the little conversation Murasaki was opening the portal to her home. once the portal was big enough she got up and face the rest.

"Okay guys it's time for us to leave", Murasaki said ant took Hinata hand.

"Okay you guys will visit right", Hitome asks and they nodded their heads "Okay the group hug everybody". They all hug each other then Murasaki took Hinata into the portal and it disappeared.

"Hey Naruto why don't we start your training you don't want to fall behind do you", Kushina asks him. Naruto look at his mother and nodded his head.

* * *

Me: well that's the end of the first chapter everybody.

Sakura: how come we didn't show up much.

Me: because you guys are not important right now.

Sakura: how come my mother's a complete bitch.

Me: because she is.

Murasaki: are we done here.

Me: Yes everybody remember to reviews story and check out different me.

Murasai:Yeah review.


	2. Chapter 2 plans

Me: Sorry everybody it took me forever to write this.

Naruto: You should be

Hinata: *Smack Naruto on the head* that's not nice Naruto.

Sakura: yeah I'm pretty sure Sheena had a good reason for taking so long.

Me: Thanks you guys.

Naruto: * Pouts* Then why don't you tell us.

Me: well I had finals and I didn't have accesses to a working computer.

Naruto: whatever

Hinata:* giggles*

Sakura: Hey when do I come in?

Me: You was up in chapter 1

Sakura: For one scene only

Me: You'll probably show up in chapter 3 or 4 depends on how much information I put in this chapter

Sakura: okay

Me: Naruto do the disclaimer

Naruto: Okay… Sheena doesn't own Naruto.

Chapter 2 training

Murasaki and Hinata step through the portal and Hinata face automatically turned into one of fascination. The sky was a dark blue and you could see the stared very clearly. The water was crystal clear and the grass was kept nice. There were a lot of different types of flowers surrounding them.

"Murasaki where are we", Hinata asks with a smile on her face as she bent down and pick up a flower.

"Where at my homeland", Murasaki said with a smile watching Hinata pick up different flowers.

"Your homeland", Hinata questioned and looks around again with a Ginger flower in her hair.

"Yeah I'll tell you more when we get the meeting over with", Murasaki explained and pick Hinata up.

"Meeting what meeting", Hinata asks from Murasaki shoulders.

"Well you're going to meet your other family", she answered and shunshin to her house.

When they appeared they were outside Murasaki family compound. Hinata face turned into one of aw as she stared at the house.

"This it were we're gonna stay", she asks.

"Yep", Murasaki said and walk inside.

'The inside of the house is even better then the outside', Hinata thought and look around.

"MOM, DAD, AKUMU", Murasaki yelled as she walk around the house.

"WHERE IN THE MAIN ROOM MURASAKI", her mother yelled back. The walk until they came to the door leading into the main room.

"Are you ready Hinata", Murasaki asks.

"Hai I am", Hinata answered and Murasaki step into the room.

**With Kushina**

After Murasaki and Hinata left Kushina went home and put Naruto to bed she then went to her room and started working on the training schedule. After finish it she looks it over.

7:00 is breakfast.

8:00-9:00 is taijutsu.

9:00-10:00 is meditation.

11:00 learning about the clan.

12:00 is lunch.

1:00-2:00 is chakra control and theory

3:00-4:00 is kunai practice.

5:00-6:00 is reading and writing.

7:00 he could practice whatever he wants.

8:00 is dinner.

9:00 is bed time.

Liking what she put down she put the schedule on her desk and went to sleep.

**With Hiashi and Hitome**

When the other two left had left Hiashi and Hitome made their way to their compound.

"Do you think they're going to be alright", Hitome asks.

"Don't worry about them Koi they're going to be fine pulse doesn't your clan like that sort of things", Hiashi said/asks.

"Yeah they're fine with it but Murasaki is married", Hitome said 'and to a person who clan had a war between ours', she thought.

"Then they're going to be fine", Hiashi stated and kissed her on the forehead, "Now why don't we go get some sleep". Nodding her head she and Hiashi went inside the Hyuuga compound and in to their room.

**With Murasaki **

Murasaki, with Hinata stationed on her shoulder, entered the room and was greeted by her mother.

"Hello Murasaki this must be Hinata", Aoi said as she took Hinata off of her mother "My name is Aoi and I'm your grandmother". Hinata stared at the dark blue eyes woman holding her.

"You can't be your like what twenty", Hinata said.

"Oh I assure you I'm over seventy", Aoi stated.

"Then how come you look so young", Hinata asks.

"Because in our family we either stop aging after a certain age or age slower than normal people", she explained and Hinata nodded her head in understanding.

"Now that this is Kuro", she said while pointing to a man with black eyes and black hair "That's your grandfather and he's over a hundred… him over there", she said while pointing to a man with gray eyed and brown hair "he's your other father" Aoi explained.

"Hello everybody" Hinata greeted them.

"Hello Hinata-Chan", Kuro said and Akumu nodded his head at her.

"Okay Hinata it's time for you to go to bed", Murasaki said and took Hinata away from Aoi then left the room.

**With Kushina and Naruto**

"Wake up Naruto", Kushina said and shook him until he got up.

"What is it mommy", Naruto asks.

"We're going to start your training to become a ninja so get ready", Kushina said and watch as Naruto shot out of his bed and ran to the bathroom to wash up while shouting thank you all the way there.

~Scene change~

They were in one of the many Uzumaki training ground and Naruto was starting to get bored. They had worked on his stance for twenty minutes and he wanted to do something already.

"Naruto don't slouch like that you have to bend your legs like this", Kushina scolded.

"Mommy isn't there a different style I'll be better at", Naruto asks and Kushina smirked.

'I could teach him that style...' she thought.

"Okay Naruto there is another style the Uzumaki clan made up. It haven't been used in _years_ so it will give you the advantage over the enemy but I do want you to have a style to fall back on so if you can get the first part of this style down in a week I'll teach you the other one deal", Kushina asks.

"Okie doki", Naruto said and went back to practicing standing in the Whirlpool stance.

After Naruto had gotten the stance down Kushina then started drilling him on the first part of the Whirlpool style when it turned nine and Kushina stop Naruto from practicing the Whirlpool style.

"Okay Naruto now where going to meditate", Kushina said and got in a meditation position with Naruto copying.

"Okay Naruto all you have to do is clear your mind", She said and started meditating with Naruto doing the same.

**With Murasaki and co**

Murasaki woke up early and got dressed she then went to Hinata room with a bell in her hand.

"WAKE UP HINATA", she yelled as she shook the bell.

"Mommy why are you shaking that bell", Hinata asks.

"Because I wanted to", was Murasaki answered with a toothy smile and Hinata laughed.

"No seriously I'm waking you up so we can start your training." Murasaki said. Hinata smiled and rushed herself while washing up and she rushed while eating.

~Scene change~

Murasaki and Hinata were stand outside in the main training grounds.

"Okay Hinata first we're going to train on Taijutsu so copy this stance", Murasaki said. She then got into the stance and waited for Hinata to do the same.

Hinata with some minor difficulties was able to get into the stance. After that was done Murasaki started teaching her the first stage of the fighting style.

Unknown to them, Akumu was watching her train with a scowl on his face. He went over to them with a fake smile.

"Hello Murasaki", he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Koi", Murasaki said.

"Well I came here to tell you that I was going back to my clan compound for the day to help with help them with a discussion", he said then left.

"Okay Hinata were going to meditate now", Murasaki said went into the meditating position with Hinata doing the same.

**With Akumu**

'This is bad', was the thought he chanted over and over again as he made his way over to his compound.

"Akumu your back", a guard replied once he saw him.

"Oh yes um can you call all the elders and tell them to meet me in the meeting room we have an important matter to discuss", Akumu said and entered the compound not waiting for an answer.

When Akumu got to the meeting room the council were all there waiting for him?

"What is the meaning of this meeting", the eldest elder asks.

"They have the cat", Akumu said.

The elder heard this and the room fell into a deadly silence. After a while everyone was shouting different things from 'We should kill it now' to 'this sets us back years'.

"Any other news", the eldest asks.

"Yes right now my wife is training the child I came here to see what your decision is of what I should do", Akumu replied.

"I think we should kill it", someone shouted while other people shouted in an agreement.

BAM

The room became quiet and they all turned to the source of the sound. Akumu was standing up with his fist on the desks and little crakes all around it.

"Did you guys forget about their clan and what it do... we can't kill that thing or they'll know we did it and then they'll strike us before where ready...", he said calmly and coldly "no we need to do something much worse to that thing to make sure it'll never use the power it has...we need to break its spirit".

"What about kidnap and torture", someone voice.

a twisted smile graced Akumu face "Yes kidnap and torture that sounds nice...but when and how", he questioned and they spent the rest of the time they had to go over the plan and to make sure it was fool proof.

**With Kushina**

After the meditation was over Kushina ran in the house and came back a minute later with an arm full of scrolls. She went over to Naruto and sat down while dropping then on the ground.

"Okay Naruto now I'm going to tell you a little about your clan", Kushina stated with a smile.

"About are clan", Naruto repeated.

"Yep", Kushina replied then took out a scroll "Okay first let start by saying that are clan was the Uzumaki clan and we originally came from the whirlpool. Now our clan came up with two different fighting one is the one you're learning right now it's called the Whirlpool the second one ...I'll tell you later", (I don't know what I should call it **:P**)

"Okay history of our clan..."

**With Murasaki**

"Okay Hinata you can stop meditating now", Murasaki said. Hinata opened her eyes and nodded.

"What are we going to do now mommy", Hinata asks

"Well I'm going to teach you about the clan", Murasaki said.

"Okie doki", Hinata said with a smile a heart wrenching smile.

"SO CUTE", Murasaki yelled and took a picture of it.

"I'll show Aoi later", she muttered to herself she pocketed the picture. "Okay Hinata-Chan let's go to the clan library".

"Okay".

Murasaki then pick Hinata up and made their way inside the compound. She then carried her inside the clan library and put her down in a chair while she went and sat on the opposite side.

"Okay Hinata let's start by me telling you about our clan history then hopefully everything else would make sense to you", Murasaki started then paused to stare at Hinata. Hinata nodded her head in understanding and Murasaki took a deep breath and started.

**With Akumu**

Akumu had stayed with his clan all day thinking up different way can kidnap it without suspicion. It was twelve o'clock when they finally came up with a fool proof plan. He smirked as he went up to his room that he kept inside his clan just for occasion like this. He opened the door to his room and there was a woman in his bed with only the cover covering her. His smirk grew wider _'or when Murasaki decide to leave',_ he thought as he closed his door and went over to the woman.

"Oh Akumu your back", the woman said surprise evident in her voice. She heard no news of Murasaki leaving so why was he here.

"I was discussing something with the clan that took all day so decided to stay the night maybe tomorrow night as well", Akumu replied and unbutton his shirt.

"Let me help with that", the woman offered and got out of the bed not bothering to take the cover with her. She went up to him and unbuttoned his shirt for him while putting kisses down his chest. She then pulled his shirt off and led him over to the bed and his smirk grew into a smile and he turned off the lights before getting in.

**With Murasaki**

It was twelve o' clock and Murasaki had been pacing back and forth through the living room since eleven with and angry scowl on her face. Not being able to take it anymore Murasaki did the only thing she could do to get rid of her frustration. She screamed. Loudly.

"Murasaki we been watching you pace back and forth for an hour now... what's the matter", Aoi asks with a look of concern on her face.

"It's Akumu", Murasaki growled out. Aoi sighed and Kuro shook his head.

"What did he do this time", Kuro asks.

"He left early in the morning to go to his clan to help them out and no word from him since he could at least told me when he'd be back", Murasaki complained.

"I didn't know you cared about him... since you were so made that we set you up with an arrange marriage", Aoi said.

"UGH I'M STILL MADE ABOUT THE ARRANGE MARRIAGE" Murasaki yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry it just they had said that an arrange marriage between us and they'll stop their attacks and we jump at the chance", Aoi replied.

"I know mother it just...it's like he has no respect for me not to mention what his clan did to ours and what ours did to his, but since his clan breed like rabbits they were able to make up for the loss of their people while we are on the verge of dying out", Murasaki said with her face in her hands.

"Yeah", Aoi agreed "If it wasn't for our cousin clan we wouldn't have gotten that truce".

"Cousin Clan... as in Yamanaka clan", Murasaki questioned "they help us".

"Yeah when they got word of the battle they came in to help", Kuro explained.

Murasaki shook her head and sat down finally getting tired of pacing back and forth. Unknown to them a set of lavender eyes were watching the whole conversation.

**Hinata P.O.V**

It was nine and mommy just put me in the bed to go to sleep. She kissed me on my forehead and smiled at me.

"Mommy where daddy", I asks her.

The smile she had faltered bit her eyes showing sadness with worry and for some reason I suddenly felt sad. I gave her a confused look but her response was tucking me in. She sat down on my bed and stared at me for a while.

"Tell me Hinata-Chan, what do you feel", she finally asks.

I look at her with confused written all over my face. What did she mean by that? Was she talking about emotion? I didn't know so I did what I always do when something somebody said confused me...I stared at them.

"What I mean is do you feel a different emotion beside your own", Murasaki explained.

So that's what she meant. I nodded me head in understanding. My face then scrunch up in focused. Focusing on what you might asks... well on what she was said to me. I understand what she meant. She was talking about this early today when she was giving me a history lesson on our family and this came up a lot. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I felt sadness and worry coming from your mommy when I ask about daddy... did something happen to him", I ask concerned. Murasaki shook her head no.

"No nothing happened to him", Murasaki replied but the felling of worry and sadness was still over her.

"Mommy", I said "What's wrong with you".

"Well", she started the paused and looks at me "He still not back yet and he has been gone since eight ...and don't let the rumors fool you I do care deeply about him..." she trailed off.

"Rumors what rumors", I asks curiosity etch in my voice.

"Well there's people saying that our marriage like most arranged marriages have no feelings involved in it and that we're only doing it to stop the war between our clan but during that war he save me from death and I had one of those hero-rescued kind of crush on him because of that. And when they announce a truce and to settled it I had to marry him I was secretly thrilled, But I was angry because it was an arrange marriage so some people think that I don't love your father at all but I do love him I just hate him at the same time", Murasaki explained and I raised an eyebrow at her last statement. How can you love someone and hate them at the same time? As if reading my mind she smirks at me.

"Well you see I hate him because he and his clan are responsible for our clan being as small as it is now but I love him for saving me all those years back", she explained with the smirk still on her face. She kissed me on my forehead again and then stood up "Good night", she said then left the room.

I stayed awake thinking over what my mommy told me. She loved the guy but she hate the arrange marriage. She hates daddy and his clan for the loss of ours but she still loves him to a point. I didn't get so I shrug my shoulder and went to sleep.

I woke up a little while later and look around my room with wide eyes. The dream I had seemed too real like it actually happened. I shook my head to rid myself of the dream and jumped out of my bed and look at the clock. It was eleven thirty at night. I only slept for an hour and thirty minutes. I shook my head and swallowed only to grab my throat in pain.

It hurts. It was a dry kind of pain so I left the room and walk toward the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Have you heard Murasaki came back and she had her daughter with her", I hears someone say as I neared the kitchen. And me being the little three year old I am I stop and listened to their conversation.

"Oh I heard and they say she's a pretty little thing", I smile at that.

"Have you heard the whispers about her", the first person asks. I was confused people where whispering about me... What where they saying.

"You mean that she's one of those babies that were made for a treaty purpose only yeah I heard that", the other person replied.

_A treaty baby what's that_, I thought.

"Oh that rumor no I wasn't talking about that other one", the first one said. _Other one what other one, _I mentally asks myself.

"There's another one", the person asks.

"Yeah you didn't hear about it".

"No what is it", the person asks.

_Yeah, what is it, _Ithought

"Well apparently something had been sealed inside of the girl", the person said.

_Something is sealed inside me_, I thought. My eyes wide with fear. What could it be? Will I ever meet it? Where the thoughts that was running through my head.

"For real do you know what it is". _ Yeah do you know what it is?_

"No but the Elders aren't threatened by it they almost seem happy that she has whatever it is sealed inside of her".

I shook my head. Is there really something inside of me? Deciding to ask mommy later I walk right into the kitchen.

"Um", I started then stop when both of the woman's head turned my way alarmed clearly written all over their face.

"Oh Hinata what brings you down here", the first lady asks me.

"Well I'm thirsty", I replied.

"Okay what would you like water or juice", the second lady asks.

"Um", I started then scrunch my face in thinking "I'll have water", I said.

"Okie doki", the first lady said then went and poured me a glass of water.

She came back a few seconds later with the water in her hands. "Here you go", she said and handed me the water.

"Thank you", I replied with a smile.

"So tell us Hinata, how do you like it here", the second lady asks me. I move the cup away from my lips and swallowed the water I had in my mouth.

"I like it here", I told them.

"You do, that's good", the second lady said.

I nodded my head and gulp down the rest of trying to hurry up and get out of there while trying not to make it look just like that. When I was done I put the cup in the sink and left. It was now twelve and as I walk past the living room to go to my room I heard voices so I stop and listened.

"Murasaki we been watching you pace back and forth for an hour now... what's the matter", I heard Aoi and by the sound of it she was concerned.

"It's Akumu", mommy (Murasaki) growled out and I heard Aoi sigh.

"What did he do this time", a voice that sounded like Kuro said.

"He left early in the morning to go to his clan to help them out and no word from him since he could at least told me when he'd be back", mommy complained.

"I didn't know you cared about him... since you were so made that we set you up with an arrange marriage", Aoi said_. I didn't get it how come she didn't know._

"UGH I'M STILL MADE ABOUT THE ARRANGE MARRAGE" Murasaki yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry it just they had said that an arrange marriage between us and they'll stop their attacks and we jump at the chance", Aoi replied. _She sounded so sad...are they talking about the war mommy just told me about._

"I know mother it just...it's like he has no respect for me not to mention what his clan did to ours and what ours did to his, but since his clan breed like rabbits they were able to make up for the loss of their people while we are on the verge of dying out", Murasaki. Her voice sounded muffled so I stuck my head out there just a little to see why. What I saw made me pull my head back with super speed. My eyes widen and my face change into what mommy call a -dear-caught- in-the-headlights expression or something like that. What made all this happen was I saw my mommy have her head in her hands, that's why her voice sound muffled, but what made me pull back like that was the face that she knew I was there. She saw me out the corner of her left eye and when she notice me looking at her she went back to looking in her hands...then again if she saw me she would have told me to go back to bed...unless she wanted me to hear this...but why, why would she want me to hear this.

"Yeah", Aoi agreed and broke my, what mommy also says, thought train "If it wasn't for our cousin clan we wouldn't have gotten that truce".

"Cousin Clan... as in the Yamanaka clan", Murasaki questioned "they help us".

"Yeah when they got word of the battle they came in to help", Kuro explained. Murasaki shook her head and sat down finally getting tired of pacing back and forth.

"But I didn't see any Yamanaka out on the battlefield", Murasaki said after she sat down.

"Because they weren't", Aoi replied.

"Then how did they help us", Murasaki asks and by the sound of her voice I'll say she was shock.

"Murasaki you yourself should know there's more than one way of helping someone in a war without others knowing about it...they sent us supplies", Kuro answered.

"What kind of supplies", mommy asks.

"Well health aid kits of course and they sent us weapons along with different kinds of poison", Aoi said.

"Did any other clans besides the Yamanaka clan and Hitome clan help us", mommy asks.

"Hm...Not just those two", Kuro said after a little while.

"No the Nara clan help out a bit", Aoi said.

"They did", mommy asks and she sounded surprise.

"Yeah they did", Aoi replied. Murasaki sighed and shook her head.

"And I'm just now hearing about this why", she asks.

"Well because they didn't want anybody to know that they had help us out because if people did know then they'll come after them too", Aoi explained nonchalantly. Murasaki shook her head and stood up.

"Well I guess I'll turn in for the night", Murasaki stated.

Hinata hearing this ran for her room as to not get caught. Once in the safety of her room she got in her bed and went over what she heard. _I wonder what's inside of me, _was her last thoughts before she drifted off into dreamland.

**With Kushina**

It was decided. Since Kushina was going to train Naruto with kunais she had to by him some that would not hurt him if he were to make a mistake. Yeah … It was decided… she would take him outside the safety of his clan compound. Yep, all she had to do was find the resolve to not kill and or hospitalize to anybody who has a death wish by making a pungent remark to her son. Oh and she also had to get wash up and get dressed since she was since she was still in her training garbs she had when been lightly sparing with Naruto once he gotten down some of the parts of the whirlpool style. Yeah wash up and get dressed that's what she's going to do.

Once she was finish with dressing she came down the stairs and into the main living room with an already clean and nicely dressed Naruto in there practicing his whirlpool stance.

"Naruto put on your shoes we're going out", Kushina said to him then left to go to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she looks around to see what kind of food she would need to by. _Hm we should get some ramen, _she thought,

"Mommy, are we going to get some Ramen", Naruto asks as he entered the kitchen with his shoes sandals on. She chuckled.

"You know I was just thinking about getting some Ramen but that's not the main reason why we're going out", she explained.

"Oh then what are we getting", Naruto exclaimed. She shook her head and told him to follow her.

Once they made into the busy streets Kushina notice the more glares they we're receiving. At first she tried to ignore the glares. And she was doing so well too. Until … they started saying smartass remark.

'Damn it', Kushina swore 'don't kill anybody, don't kill anybody, don't kill anybody, and don't kill-

_Does that mean we could hospitalize them?_

'Shit', was her thought as she strained to keep her hands away from any sharp object that was on her personal so she opted to fold her hands.

Unknown to her Naruto was aware of her anger and with his hearing he was able to hear what the villagers was saying.

_Are they talking about us is that my mommy is made. Why are they saying demon child and spawn of a demon mommy's not a child like me so they could only be talking about me… am I a demon?_ Were the thoughts going through Naruto innocent little head at the time. Deciding not to think about it Naruto grab his mother hand and started swinging it.

Kushina looked down at Naruto once she felt his hand touch hers. When Naruto look up at her she saw a look in his eyes that shouldn't be there.

'Oh my kami-sama does he realize that they're glaring at him… must not attempt to kill must not attempt to kill",

"Ouch", Naruto said and rub his head. Kushina saw this and glared at the person who threw a rock at him.

'That's it its killing time', Kushina thought as she got ready to draw her sword.

_Now Kushina you were just telling me not to do anything a few minutes ago so now I'm going to tell you … Kushina you cannot kill them._

'Now, now I don't have to kill them to put them in the hospital' Kushina thought and was about to move until Naruto grab her hand.

"Mommy when are we going to get what we're out here to buy", Naruto asked. Kushina sighed and pick Naruto up while sending killer intent to the people who threw the rock.

"Right now Naruto", she replied to him with a smile on her face.

Once they made it to the weapons store Kushina went straight for the beginner kids section where all the blunt kunai and other weapons are. Once she got the weapons she wanted she paid for them and left with Naruto in tow. They then went to a groceries story and bought the things needed to make ramen.

Once home, Kushina showed Naruto how to hold the kunais and how to throw them then left him alone so she could cook them some ramen. When dinner was ready she called him into the house and they both went into the dining room where they inhaled the food without choking. After dinner Kushina tuck Naruto in his bed and went to sleep herself dreaming of different ways to kill the person who threw the rock at Naruto.

When Kushina left Naruto stayed up thinking over what happened today. He was happy that he learned about his clan and that he was going to be a. He started drifting off to sleep when his thoughts went over to what those people were saying about him. _What's a demon? _ Were Naruto final thought before he went to sleep.

Me: well there you go chapter 2 everybody.

Naruto: 'bout time

Me: whatever

Sakura: so did you determine when I would show up yet

Me: Nope but Ino comes before you

Sakura: ah how come

Me: because I made her *turns to the door* you can come in now Ino

Ino: hey Sheena and everybody.

Everybody: Hi Ino

Ino: well the chapter is over don't forget to review about how much you like the story

Everyone: by for now


	3. Chapter 3 pain

Me: you guys are going to be mad at this chapter

Hinata: then why write it

Me: because it's the starting point

Sakura: then what about the first two chapters

Me:*Shrugs* introduction

Ino: whatever *looks at script* hey I show up in this chapter

Sakura: Let me see that * stanch script* hey she does

Me: I don't own anything's but my OCs

Me: to answer Hinatafan711 question about Ino yes she is going to be given a bigger part

Ino: Yay

* * *

Chapter 3

**2 year later**

Hinata was now five year old and had learned a great deal about her. She had also learned about the war that happened some years ago and how it started. Hinata was currently walking around the garden in her compound with a tired look on her face. Murasaki was in the kitchen helping make some lunches with Aoi while keeping an eye on Hinata.

"Aoi", Murasaki called out.

"What is it", she asks.

"Just look at her she looks so depress maybe it wasn't a good idea to take her here", Murasaki replied.

"She just need someone her age to play with", Akumu said once he entered the kitchen.

Over the two years Hinata was here he was playing the good father and tried to get closer to her and this was the chance he was looking for. When he first notice the signs of depression in Hinata he notify his clan ant told them about how there was no other kids Hinata age in the clan.

"Your right… Akumu do you think you could take Hinata to the park", Murasaki asks

"Sure I'll take her", Akumu said exactly. He then walks out the door that leads to the garden.

"Hinata", he called out once her reach his destination. Hinata look up from the flower she was studying and turned to face him.

"Yes father", Hinata said with a grin on her face.

"How would you like to go to the park with me", he asks with a smile. Hinata smile widen.

"Of course when are we leaving", Hinata asks.

"We could leave right now if you want", Akumu replied.

"Okay just let me say goodbye to mommy", Hinata said then ran into the house.

"Mommy, Mommy daddy's taking me to the park", Hinata exclaimed.

"Are you excited", Murasaki asks.

"Yeah maybe I'll find someone my age to play with", Hinata said.

"I'm sure you will dear …oh and here's your lunch", Murasaki said and handed her, her lunch box.

"Thank you", Hinata beamed.

"Okay Hinata lets go", Akumu called out.

"COMING", Hinata yelled back.

At the park Hinata automatically went to the playground so she could make some friends but there was a problem. She didn't know how to react around people her age so she opted to stand to the side and watch how they played.

"Hey you", A girl called out to Hinata. Hinata turned to face her and pointed at herself.

"Yes you come here", the girl said and Hinata walked over to them.

"Do you want to play tag with us", she asks.

"What's tag", Hinata asks confused. The others look at her like she grown another head.

"You don't know what tag is…how come", the girl asks as the other laughed.

"Well I don't have anyone my age back at my house and I rarely go out", Hinata explained with a blush from embarrassment on her face.

"That's okay I'll tell you how we play tag… you see one person is it and that person has to chance everyone else. Now once that person touch someone else that person is it", the girl explained, "But since we are ninjas in training we get a different set of rules".

"Oh what's that" Hinata asks.

"Well we are allowed to do anything that won't hurt anybody so", she came up and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder "your it", she said then ran away with everyone else in tow. Hinata just realizing what happened took off after them. An hour later Akumu came up to Hinata.

"Now Hinata I have to go to the bathroom so I want you to stay besides this person right here okay", He said as he lead her to the person.

"Okay daddy", Hinata said and sat by said person.

Sometime later Akumu still haven't came out of the bathroom but the park was empty save for a few people walking around. The person who was watching Hinata then took out a needle and quickly stabs Hinata in the arm with it and pushed the liquid inside of it into her. Once Hinata fainted the man took off. Once the man left Akumu came out of the restroom with a smirk on his face then he left the park.

Before entering the compound Akumu expertly change his expression into a gloomy one. Once he was in a gloomy mood he went inside the compound.

"MURASAKI, AOI, KURO", he shouted dejectedly and they ran to him.

"What is it", Murasaki asks when she was in hearing rang.

"It's Hinata", he said choking on her name.

"What about Hinata", Murasaki said looking around for her.

"Someone… someone kidnap Hinata", he said finishing with a few tears. Both Murasaki and Aoi broke out crying.

"And where were you when she got kidnap", Kuro asks.

"I had to go to the restroom so I ask the person who I was talking to If he could watch while I go", Akumu said.

"Can you tell us what he looks like", Murasaki said after getting in control. Akumu nodded and told them how he looks.

"Okay I'll go out looking for the guy, Akumu you go to your family compound and tell them about this so they can help us look", Kuro said then turned to face his wife and daughter " I want both of you guys to stay here in case someone comes by with either her or news. Once they nodded their heads both men left the house.

Once Akumu made it to his compound the gloomy face was gone and in it place was an excited smirk. He walk all the way to the compound basement then went through a door and followed the passage way to a secret room.

Once he got in the room he saw Hinata caged up by the wall and two other guys staring at her.

"Daddy", Hinata exclaimed once she saw hi enter the room. Akumu ignored her and faced the two guys.

"Everything is going according to the plan they don't suspect a thing", Akumu said.

"So what are we going to do with her", one of the guys said.

"Leave that to me", Akumu said them then shooed them out. He then went over to the cage and unlocks it.

"DADDY", Hinata shouted as she went to hug him.

SMACK

Hinata stop running and put her hand to her now red cheek. With tears in her eyes she look up to her father.

"Don't call me that", he hissed at her then threw her on the bed. Hinata was too speechless to even think of anything let alone try to understand what was going on.

"But you are my daddy, daddy why can't I call you that", Hinata asks.

"Because your worthless", he stated then began to undress her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING", she screeches. Her mother told her that a guy wasn't suppose to see her naked and that include her father too. He hit her again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP", he yelled at her making her quiver in fear.

He then smashed his lips into hers. Hinata kept trying to push him off of her but she wasn't strong enough. He then stop and took off his pants. Once that was done he position himself then entered her. Hinata screamed. She screamed loud. Her throat was hurting but she stayed screaming. She screamed out thing like "stop" or "it hurts" she also begged but he didn't stop. After awhile she black out. Once Akumu was done he threw her back in the cadge lock it, got dressed, and left the room.

"So what did you do to her", one of the guys asks.

"I'm breaking her", he answered with a smirk and the others laughed.

**A week later**

Hinata P.O.V

Since the first time Akumu touch me I learned the by blacking out of thinking of something else the thing would be done much faster and it wouldn't hurt as much. So every time Akumu comes in here I would either black out of think of mommy. But today when he came in her he pulled my arms harder when he took me out of the cage, and when he threw me on the bed I hit my head on the wall. He then started to punch me and he would laugh every time I screamed out. After that he tome my clothes off of me and started to cut me. Once he started ranting about since I was 'kidnap' mommy wouldn't do him anymore whatever that mean. He then took off his clothes and I let myself black out.

**With Kushina and Naruto**

Naruto was inside his clan compound waiting for his mother to come back from her mission. She was supposed to come back today. Hiashi Hyuuga just came in to check up on him but he had to do something so he left. It was around midnight when Kushina came home.

"NARUTO", she called out and Naruto came running over to her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed", Kushina scolded playfully.

"Yeah but I was waiting for you to come back", Naruto replied.

"Well now that I'm back I want you to get ready for bed I'll be there to tuck you in after I change", Kushina said and Naruto ran off to his bed room.

Kushina walk in her room and put her sword by the door. Massaging her shoulder she went over her dresser and pick out some pajamas for her. Unknown to her someone was in her room watching her every move. Kushina was just about to take off her clothes when the man attacks.

He threw three kunais at her. Kushina dodge all three of them and jump away from the attacker while muttering curse words.

"Who are you and why are you here", she asks already knowing the answerer.

"My master sent me her to destroy you", he answered in a monotone voice. Then he threw another load of kunais at her.

Kushina was in deep shit and she knew it, he knew it, and he was exploiting it to the fullest. He kept making her move around a lot fully knowing that she was tired and almost out of chakra because of the mission.

"Why don't you give up now and save us all the energy", he said.

Kushina didn't say anything but she did knock his weapon from him at the cost of the rest of her energy. The man gab Kushina sword and stab her in the stomach. Kushina fell to the ground and the man sat on top of her.

"Any last words", he asks. Kushina opened mouth to say something when the door opened.

"Mommy", they both heard someone say. They turned their heads to the door and saw a little boy with bold hair.

"NARUTO GET AWAY FROM HERE", Kushina shouted at him.

"Oh look it's the demon boy I was sent to get", the guy said then he shook his head "this is too good". He then swung Kushina sword down and stab her in the heart.

**Naruto just before the fight**

Naruto ran up to his room and got ready for bed just like Kushina told him to. He waited and waited until finally he couldn't wait anymore. So he got out of his bed and headed down to his mother room which was all the way on the other end of the hall. Outside his room he heard noised and screams. Quickly Naruto ran towards his mother room and peek through the door.

"Any last words", he heard a man say and that when he opened the door.

"Mommy", Naruto said and flinch when he saw the way the man was looking at him.

"NARUTO GET AWAY FROM HERE", his mother yelled at him. But before he moved the man opened to say something.

"Oh look it's the demon boy I was sent to get", the guy said then he shook his head "this is too good". He then swung his mother sword down and stabs her in the heart.

"MOMMY", Naruto screamed when he saw that. The man laughs and stabs her again. Naruto was crying by now. The man was about to stab her again when Naruto saw red literally red chakra surrounded him and he got on all for.

"What the hell", the man said when he saw the red chakra. Without warning Naruto lunges at the man and start tearing him limb from limb. A few minutes later after the guy was dead the Hokage and a few ANBU members appeared inside the Uzumaki compound and came across a knock out Naruto, a dead man, and what looks like a dead Kushina. The Hokage shook his head at the site.

"Take these two to the hospital ASAP", he said as he went over to the dead man.

"But sir Kushina is dead what good would a hospital do her", ask one of the ANBU.

"Look at the sword that's in her chest", Sarutobi said. The ANBU all turned their head to the sword, "Now tell me who sword is that", Sarutobi asks

"Well that's Kushina sword", one of them said.

"And do you remember what she said about her sword", Sarutobi asks.

_Flashback_

_Kushina was taking her test to get into the ANBU sward and her test was to go against and ANBU captain and have them judge her skill. She was doing well until she allowed him to get her sword._

"_That right there was a rookie, mistake you should have had a fern grip on your weapon so other people can't use it against you", he said._

"_Even if they have my sword they can't use it against me", Kushina replied with a smirk._

"_Oh yeah", the ANBU captain said and slice her with the sword deep enough to draw blood but a few seconds later the cut was gone._

"_What", exclaimed the captain, and some of the other ANBUs who were watching the fight._

"_You see my sword can't hurt me so it's useless to try because the wound would heal and it won't be fatal", she explained with a smirk then disappeared and reappeared behind the captain with her sword on his neck "I win"_

Flashback ends

"Yeah we remember but still it's impaled in her heart she couldn't have survived that", an ANBU member said.

"Check her pulse", Sarutobi told them. One of the members went up and checks her pulse and she gasped.

"There's a pulse it's faint but it's still there", she replied.

"Now take them to the hospital"

**Hinata a month after the 'kidnapping'**

It's been a whole month since Hinata was kidnap. She was hungry and tired. She was currently staring off into space with glazed over eyes. It was midnight. How did she know? She knew because he only came in the morning and she usually wake around midnight. While Hinata was staring off into space a girl with blond hair and red eyes appeared in the corner of the cage. Yet another reason as to how she knew it was midnight.

"Hinata do you want to see what they're doing", the girl asks. Hinata turned towards the girl and look at her with the same unfocused look.

"Sure", Hinata replied. The girl nodded then walks over to Hinata. She then put her hand on Hinata chest and pushed her out of her body. The girl then went inside body and stared out in space like Hinata was doing a few minutes ago. Once out of her body Hinata went down the familiar path that she went down when she first her.

_Flash back_

_It was around the second week since she been kidnap and Hinata shut herself off from the world. She just woke up from blacking out and a girl with dark green hair and red eyes was staring at her._

"_Are you alright", the girl asks._

"_U-u-u-um w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you", Hinata stuttered out. The girl smiled and giggled a little._

"_You don't have to worry about that right now just now I will never hurt you", she said._

"_Um o-o-okay", Hinata said. The girl then looks around and smiled._

"_Hey Hinata do you want to see your mother", the girl asks._

"_Yeah can you take me to her", Hinata said/ asks._

"_Of course I'll take you to her but you'll have to return here after a while", she replied with a toothy smile._

"_Why", Hinata asks._

"_Because", she stop then look around after a while she whispered the rest in Hinata ear._

"_Okay", she asks. Hinata responded by nodding her head._

"_Alright then let's go"._

Flash back ends

Following the same path she came up to her family compound. She walks straight through the walls and headed for the noises place.

"Did any of you find any news about Hinata", Murasaki asks them. Like every other time Akumu would say that didn't-

"Yes I've heard something", Akumu said. Murasaki and Aoi eyes lit up while Kuro stood up.

"Why this is good news do you know where she", he asks.

"I do not know where exactly but I can show you the area" he replied.

"Splendid can you take us there now" Kuro asks.

"Yeah I can", he said then got up and left stopping a little just to wait for them.

"_Hinata get back here someone's moving your body",_ a voice whispered in her head.

"_Wait if someone's moving my body how can I find it",_ she asks.

"_Do you feel like someone pulling you",_ she asks.

"_Yeah", _Hinata replied.

"_Go in the direction of the pull it'll lead you to your body",_ she said.

Hinata followed the pull and ended up in the forest. She went over to her body that was still in the cage.

"Finally what took you so long to get back", the person in Hinata body said.

"Well this is the first time I had to go back to my body without knowing where it was at", Hinata defended.

"Thus the reason I'm here", she said then her face turned serious.

"Hurry up and get back inside your body someone's coming", she whispered. Hinata nodded and when her body fell on the cage floor she jump back inside it. She heard leaves crunch and twigs snaps until finally she saw Akumu.

"Now listen Hinata-Chan don't tell Murasaki about what happen last month okay because if you do she'll give you up because she'll deem you worthless alright", he said and all Hinata could do was nod her head yes.

"Good girl oh and you can call me father again", he said but before Hinata could say anything he yelled out "YOU GUYS I FOUND HERE". A few minutes later Murasaki and parents seen coming.

"Oh my HINATA", Murasaki yelled and ran for the cage. She broke the cage opened, took Hinata out, and gave her a death hug.

"Mommy…need…air", Hinata wheezed out.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan but can you tell us what happened", she asks.

Hinata look around at all of their faces but her eyes stayed on Akumu the longest. Not that anybody notice of course. She look down and had an 'I'm thinking' etched all over her face. After awhile she looks Murasaki in the eyes and said "what do you mean".

"Hinata", Aoi started then paused thinking of the right words to say "Hinata someone kidnap you" she said. Hinata eyes widen in face surprise.

"I-I was kidnap", she asks.

"Yes you were kidnap for a whole month…are you sure you don't remember anything", Kuro asks. Hinata thought for a minutes but shook her head no. Akumu let out a soft sigh of release.

"Alright then let's take her home before we do anything else come her Hinata", Akumu said as he bent down and opened his arms. Hinata stiffened up but it went unnoticed by everyone. She then nodded her head and went over to him. Once he picks her up they started their trip home.

Once at home they took her into the living room and sat down. Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. Once she opened them back up the other occupants in the room all let out a surprised gasps.

**A few weeks later- Hinata birthday**

Hinata look in the mirror and let out another sigh as she trace eye patch on her left eye. She shook her head and left her room.

Hinata went into the living room where she saw her mother prancing around trying to make sure everything was perfect for her party. Even though she was going to be the only kid there, Murasaki still made games to play.

"Mommy where's father Akumu", Hinata asks.

"Oh…um…he said something about meeting some people from his clan", Murasaki said without turning to face her.

"Is Hitome clan coming", she asks. This time she turned around with a sad look.

"Well her clan is coming but Hitome couldn't make it she had to do something with Hiashi. What she didn't tell me", Murasaki answered. Hinata nodded her head in understanding she too was looking forwards to seeing Hitome and Hiashi.

"Why don't you go out to the garden and meditate until your party starts", she suggested. Hinata nodded her head then left. But instead of meditating in the garden, Hinata went over to the pond and look at her refection. Her right hand traces the eye patch on her left eye as she thought about how she got it.

_Flashback_

_After they came back to the house they went straight to the living room and sat Hinata down on the couch while they decided to stand in front of her. Hinata sighed and closed her eyes when she opened them back the others let out a surprise gasp. Hinata was confused about the strange looks they were giving her._

"_What", she asks them._

"_Hinata you activated Hitome's kekkei genkai", Kuro explained. Hinata was just as shock as the rest of them. Doesn't this complicate things about who her mother was?_

"_Murasaki can you give us the run down on the jutsu you used", Aoi asks._

"_Well the jutsu allows someone to transfer their child into another woman but you need perfect chakra control and a large amount to do it. And since you getting nutrients from the other woman it is believed that the child will have the kekkei genkai of the woman if she has one. But since me and Hitome passed Hinata back and forth we think it is possible that she could have both kekkei genkai but the scroll said that she would get the kekkei genkai of the person she stayed in the longest", Murasaki paused to catch her breath "but she has both kekkei genkai so it could mean she spent around the same amount of time in both of us", she finished._

"_I see well we'll need one of Hitome clan member to come down here to give Hinata the seals so she could deactivate it", Kuro said._

"_But the only time they'll be able to come down here is on Hinata birthday and that's weeks away", Aoi said._

"_Then we'll just have to the flow of chakra to Hinata's right eye", Akumu said._

"_But how", Aoi asks. _

"_We could use another source of chakra to block it", Murasaki said then smiled "I have just the thing" she exclaimed then ran out the room and returned a minute later with an eye patch in her hand._

"_What are you going to do with that", Aoi asks._

"_This", Murasaki replied then channeled her chakra into the black eye patch. Once she was done she put in Hinata right eye. "Hm while I'm at it why don't I put chakra in some of your other things", Murasaki asks._

"_Why", Hinata asks._

"_For protection", Murasaki replied with a smile. Hinata rolled her eyes._

"_Okay", she replied with a smile._

"_Alright", Murasaki exclaimed "I'll start tomorrow"._

_**A day before Hinata birthday**_

_Murasaki came into Hinata room to see that she was already up messing with some of the things she had put chakra in._

"_Good morning Hinata-Chan", Murasaki greeted. Hinata look up at her and smiled._

"_Good morning mother Murasaki", Hinata replied. Murasaki pouted._

"_Why do you keep saying mother Murasaki instead of just mother", she asks._

"_Because it would be confusing if I call both you and Hitome mother so I took to starting calling you mother Murasaki and her mother Hitome", Hinata explained. Murasaki nodded at the response._

"_Okay then I just came in here to switch the eye patch to the left eye", Murasaki said._

"_Why", Hinata asks._

"_Because you will have to get use to seeing out of that eye so when they come here to help you deactivate it and we won't you to stop the flow of chakra in your other eye", Murasaki explained "Me and Akumu was talking and since you're not able to stop my kekkei genkai and since its eat up more chakra then Hitome's we decided that you need to stop that one"._

"_Okay then, Hinata said and went over to her dresser to look for an eye patch of her left eye._

_Flash back end_

**Time skip- eight o'clock Hinata party**

One of the clan members was told to go and find Hinata and tell her to come to the living room. She went outside to the garden and found Hinata meditating by the pound.

"Hinata-sama your presence is needed in the living room", she clan member told her. Hinata opened her eyes and look at her and smile.

"Okay", Hinata replied. She got up and followed the member into the house and into the living room. Once in the living room she went up to Murasaki.

"Are they here yet", she asks.

"Yes there are just around the corner", Murasaki said. Then they heard an explosion go off and followed by a few screams.

"Mommy what's going on", Hinata asks. Murasaki shook her head and motioned for her to be quiet.

"Hinata I want you to hide behind that couch", Murasaki whispered. But before Hinata could move Akumu came into the room.

"Thank kami-sama you're here", Murasaki said as she let her guard down a little only to be impaled with a few kunais.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING", Murasaki yelled as she took the kunais out of her shoulder. Akumu just look at her and smirked.

"ANSWER ME AKUMU", Murasaki shouted over the screams.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE", he shouted "you know we're finally ending this", he said and threw some more kunais at her but this time she block them.

"I thought you guys got over your grudge against us", she replied.

"If you thought that then you are stupider then I thought", he said and threw yet another load of kunais at her.

"Was it you", she said as she threw some kunais back at him with deadly accuracy at him "Was it you who kidnap Hinata".

"To tell you the truth it was a group work", he replied with a smirk. That was all it took for Murasaki to grab her daggers and lunge at him.

Once in front of him she swung one of her dagger, he dodges but was hit with her other dagger. He growled and swung his fist at her which connected and made her stumble back. Before she could stable herself he threw some kunais at her and they all hit her.

"What's wrong Saki-chan, are you mad", he taunted as he went up to her and punch her "Do you want to know what I did to our little Hinata-chan", he said then kick her in the gut, "Well let just say Hinata has a really nice body".

"YOU SICK BASTARED", Murasaki screamed and ran towards him only to be kick back.

"Oh so you are mad", he said with glee. Murasaki growled and was about to run for him when he threw a load of kunais but not at her.

"HINATA", she screamed while she ran in front of her. Since she didn't have time to block she was hit with all the kunais and fell to the ground. Akumu started walking towards them. Hinata was scared but she jumps in front of her mother any way to at least stall Akumu for a little while.

"Aw isn't that cute", Akumu stated sarcastically. He then picks Hinata up by her arm and threw her to the side. Hinata hit a vase and went down from the pain. Akumu look over at her and laughed. He then turned his attention back on Murasaki.

Hinata look on with pure terror as her father finished closing the gap between him her mother. Hinata struggled to move as the pain from the shattered shards of the vase dug into her back. In her peripheral vision on the right she saw a girl with blond hair and red eyes appeared.

"_Hinata you need to do something",_ the girl said.

'_What do you expect me to do', _Hinata replied telepathically. The girl didn't say anything but her eyes traveled down to the large piece of the vase on the floor beside Hinata. Hinata followed her eyes and her face grew a horror expression.

'_You can't be serious',_ Hinata said in horror. The girl looks back at Hinata with a serious expression on her face.

"_Hinata your going to have to take a life when your older and beside look at him he's about to kill your mother you have to do something", _the girl said. Hinata sighed and nodded. She then took three deep breaths to clam her fast beating heart. Hinata pick up the large shard form the vase and squeezed it not paying attention to the pain and the blood that was flowing from her head she ran towards her father with a battle cry.

Akumu who wasn't paying attention to nothing else but Murasaki was startled a little when he heard Hinata's battle cry. He turned around only to get stabbed in his chest. He let out a scream and fell to the ground with Hinata on top of him. Hinata pulled the vase shared out the plunged it back in over and over again, her eyes closed through the whole process. She didn't stop until she heard him stop screaming and she didn't dare open her eyes until she was off of him and she faced another way.

"Hina…ta", a weak voice said. Hinata turned to the source of the voice but she didn't open her eyes.

"Hinata…open… your eyes", the voice said. Hinata did as the voice said and her eyes landed on her mother.

"Hinata…I …want you…to take my daggers… and stab me… in the heart with them", Murasaki said. Hinata had a shock expression on her face.

"Wha-what, wouldn't that kill you", Hinata asks. Murasaki shook her head the best she could.

"Didn't I tell… you about…my swards, it…won't kill me", Murasaki said "I would…just go into a coma", Murasaki said. Hinata sighed and pick up both of Murasaki's daggers. She went over to her mother and stabs her in the heart with both of the daggers. Murasaki let out a small scream then her eyes closed.

"_Well Hinata I can see that you're not in your right stat so I going to send you some place for now", _the girl said as she moved from her place in the corner.

"Thank you Amy", Hinata said out loud. Amy gave Hinata a look but shrugged her shoulder.

"_No prob",_ she said. She was right in front of Hinata when she nock her unconscious.

**A clan house in Konoha**

Inochi the head of the Yamanaka clan walk down the hall of his compound thinking over what had happened the last month and what the elders told him. He walks past his daughter room and stop at her door.

"Hey Ino", he said as he knock on his door.

"What is it daddy", she replied once she opened the door.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me", he asks.

"But it's night time", Ino replied.

"I know but would you", he asks.

"Of course", she said with a smile. She went back in her room and put on her shoes "Okay we can go now", she said. Inochi nodded his head and left the house with her by his side.

They walk until they came upon a familiar path in the park. They walled down that path until they came to another path in the woods. The followed that path.

"Hey daddy do you hear someone crying", Ino asks. Inochi stop walking.

"Yeah let's go see who it is", he said then scooped Ino up in his arms and took off towards the source of the sound. He ran until he came to a clearing in the forest. In the clearing they saw a girl with her backs to them crying her eyes out. Ino wiggled out of her father arms and went over to the girl.

"Hello my names Ino what's yours", Ino asks.

"Hi-Hinata", Hinata replied and Inochi gasps silently. He looks at the girl and images of the baby girl in the council room flooded his head. He then took in her appearance.

_What happened?_

* * *

Me: well now another chapter up

Ino: yeah I was before sakura take that forehead girl

Sakura: what ever


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I feel so sorry for the last chapter

Hinata: and you should

Naruto: yeah

Me: and I am but I had to write it

Hinata: why

Me: have you ever heard the quote "Misery loves company"

Hinata: No

Naruto: Nope

Me: well i think the quote means that two people who share a certain pain can help each other out thus love blooms

Hinata: so what is Naruto going to go through?

Me: can't tell ya. Now then I don't own Naruto or any other character from the show.

* * *

Last time

"Hello my names Ino what's yours", Ino asks.

"Hi-Hinata", Hinata replied and Inochi gasps silently. He looks at the girl and images of the baby girl in the council room flooded his head. He then took in her appearance.

_What happened?_

* * *

Chapter 4

Inochi wanted to pull his daughter away from the girl and leave but things his clan told him stop him from doing that.

_Flashback_

_Inochi was called to the clan council room after the meeting he had at the Hokage tower the day before. He walks until he came to the room then entered. He went over to his chair and sat down_

"_Inochi you are wondering why we called you right", one of the elders asks and Inochi nodded._

"_Well we called you in here to know what you think about the Jinchuriki and about Murasaki", the same one asks._

"_I don't really know what to think about them really", Inochi replied. The elders nodded at that._

"_Well we actually called you to tell you a few things about her clan and ours", another one said. The then started explaining things to him. It took them more than an hour to tell him everything._

"_So now how do you feel about them", the first elder asks._

"_I still don't know what to think but I will put more thought into my decision", Inochi replied._

"_That's all we wanted", one of the elders stated while the rest nodded. _

Flashback end

Inochi snap out of his thought when he saw his daughter hug the girl.

"Hinata where's your parents", Ino asks only to cause Hinata to cry louder.

"Oh did I say something wrong", Ino asks. Hinata didn't reply but cried until she passed out. "DADDY SOMETHING HAPPNED TO HINATA", Ino said when she felt her go limp in her arms. Inochi went over to them and pick Hinata up.

"Come on let's take her back to the house", he said.

**Back at the house**

Once they reached the house Inochi put Hinata in a spare room then put Ino in her room. After that he called for an emergency clan meeting.

"Why call a meeting so late at night", one of the elders asks.

"Because I found Hinata-san out in the forest crying and covered in blood", Inochi replied and heard some gasps from the elders.

"What do you think happened", Inochi asks.

"It was probably the same clan who issued the attack on them last time", one elder said.

"But they had a made a treaty and sealed it with a marriage they wouldn't do that", another one asks.

"If you thought that then you're stupid", a voice that belongs to a kid said. They all turned to the sound of the voice and saw Hinata standing in the door way still dressed in her bloody clothes.

"Can you tell us what happened", Inochi asks.

"Who are you", she questioned ignoring his.

"My name is Inochi Yamanaka and you are currently in the Yamanaka clan compound", Inochi answered.

"You know it's not a good feeling waking up somewhere you don't know and all alone", Hinata stated.

"We are deeply sorry but can you tell us what happened", one elder asks her. Hinata look down cast.

"Um I rather not say", Hinata said "But I could show you" She said then went up to the lady. She went though a few seals.

"**Memory transfer jutsu", **Hinata said then put her hand on the lady forehead. A few minutes later Hinata took her hand off the lady who was now shedding tears.

"Well I'll leave you guys to talk amongst yourselves", Hinata said then left the room.

"So what did she show you", was the last thing Hinata heard before she left. Hinata explored the Yamanaka clan house until she notice something. She was lost.

"Okay I could really use some help now", she said loudly.

"I could help you", a girl said. Hinata turned around and saw a girl with pale blue eyes.

"Um your that Ino girl right", Hinata said.

"Yep and you're the lost one…come on I'll show you around the compound", Ino said and grabbed Hinata hand and pulled her. She showed her the kitchen, where the bathrooms where, and the gardens, they where currently in Ino room talking.

"Hinata tell me why you were crying", Ino said. Hinata look at her then bit her lip. After awhile she showed Ino everything.

"Oh my kami", Ino said with tears "I don't know what to say".

"I kind of figured… I shouldn't have showed you", Hinata said.

"I… you were training to be a ninja and you already had your first kill… are you still being a ninja", Ino asks.

"Tell me Ino how old are you", Hinata asks.

'I'm seven", She replied.

"If you came across someone who was about to go though the same thing I did what would you do", Hinata asks.

"I would help them", Ino replied.

"Then you have your answered I going to stay being a ninja so I could help and protect people", Hinata said with a small smile.

"Are you going to join the ninja academy", Ino asks and Hinata raised a brow "The ninja academy is a place where ninja in training go", she answered the unspoken question.

"No not now at least I want to do something before I join… I'm going to need to talk to the Hokage", Hinata said.

"Oh", Ino said looking sad "well it's late we should get to bed…but before we go you might want to take a bath and get out of those clothes", Ino said. She stood up and took Hinata into the bathroom. She then turned the water on.

"I'll get you some clothes to wear", Ino said with a smile then left the room. Hinata watch her go then turned her attention back on the water.

'That's enough', she thought and turned the water off. After undressing she got in. a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Hinata", Ino said on the other side.

"You can come in", Hinata replied. Ino opened the door and came in with the clothes in her hand.

"Well I got you some stuff to wear I don't know if it will fit you though", Ino said.

"That's okay", Hinata replied.

"Well I'll wait outside", Ino said then left. Hinata got out of the tube, dried off, and got dressed. She opened the door to see Ino leaning on the wall.

"Okay, now throw those other clothes away and let's go to bed. Hinata did as she said and followed Ino to her room.

"Is it alright if I can sleep with you", Hinata asks in a small voice.

'Of course it's alright come on", Ino said.

**Next morning**

It took hours for them to come up with a good decision about what to do with Hinata. Inochi woke up after only a few hours of sleep because of the long meeting. He went in his daughter room to see both her and Hinata asleep. Deciding to let them stay asleep longer turned to leave when someone stop him.

"So what did you guys decide", Hinata asks as she sat up in the bed. Inochi turned around to face her.

"Do you always wake up this early in the morning", he asks. She smiled at him.

"Yep mother Murasaki said that the early bird catches the worms and it's best to train early in the morning", she said.

"Did she tell you why", Inochi asks.

"Not in so many words", Hinata replied with a shrugged, "So what did you guys decide", Hinata ask again.

"Good morning Hinata", Ino said as she just woke up. After rubbing her eyes she saw her father in the room "good morning father".

'Good morning Ino-chan did you have a nice dream", Hinata asks with a smirk.

"What do you mean", Ino asks. Hinata smirk grew into a Chester chat grin.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you pick me I'm so happy", Hinata said and Ino grew a blush on her face.

"Shu-shut up", Ino replied and Hinata laughed.

"It seems like you're feeling better Hinata", Inochi said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about you", Hinata said "what did you decide".

"Hey Ino why don't you go out to the garden", Inochi said.

"Sorry but Hinata already told me everything and I want to know the decision too", she replied. Inochi look over at Hinata who had a grin on her face. He sighed.

"Well first I want to tell you that Hitome has passed away" Inochi said.

'Oh I already know that", Hinata said "You live you fall in love then you die", Hinata said with a shrugged.

"How do you already know", Inochi asks.

"Well the first place I did go was the Hyuuga compound but the real reason why is because I saw little Kimi-chan ghost", Hinata replied.

"Ghost", Ino asks.

"Yeah I saw her ghost that's one of the phases of Hitome Kekkei genkai and I have it", Hinata replied.

"Well okay then I wanted to know how you would feel living with us", Inochi asks.

"I would love it but I don't have to change my last name do I", she asks.

"No you could keep it", Inochi said. Hinata nodded.

'Okay then I'll take you up on that offer and besides the Hyuuga's kick me out even Hiashi didn't want me", Hinata replied "But it was kind of expected since you know what's inside of me".

"What's inside of you", Ino asks clearly confused.

"Well you see I have the two tailed cat in me but you can't tell anybody that because it's against the law the penalty is death", Hinata said.

"And your okay with having it inside of you", Ino asks with wide eyes.

"Let me tell you a true story about my clan and demons", Hinata said. Ino spent the morning learning something new.

**Afternoon **

It was now twelve and Inochi was now in the Hokage office telling the Hokage everything that had happened yesterday and this morning.

"And she feel nothing about what happened", the Hokage asks.

"From what I can tell she's probably still in shock", Inochi replied.

"I see, do you think she is up for a meeting", Sarutobi asks.

"I think she could handle a meeting with you sir", he replied.

"How does tomorrow sound", Sarutobi asks.

"Great what time", Inochi asks.

"Anytime in the morning would be fine", the Hokage answered.

"Okay then", Inochi replied

**With Ino and Hinata**

Hinata and Ino were in the clearing in the forest where they first saw Hinata. There were mediating.

"Hey Hinata why do we have to mediate anyway", Ino asks. Hinata opened an eye and look at Ino.

"Didn't your father try to get you to meditate before", Hinata asks.

"Yes but he never told me why", Ino replied. Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"We meditate to build strong minds. Honestly grownups should know that us kids understand more than they think we do", Hinata said. Ino was still confused.

"What do you mean by a strong mind", she asks.

"You know your clan jutsus right", Hinata asks.

"Yeah what about them", she questioned.

"What if someone had a similar ability to read your mind or take over your body having a stronger mind then that person and you won't be taken over that easily", Hinata explained the best she could.

"Oh I get it", Ino said then went back to meditating. Hinata shook her head and did the same thing. A few hours later Inochi came into the clearing to see Ino and Hinata playing tag.

"Okay guys it's time to go home", he told them. They stop playing and followed him back to the compound Hinata giving him looks all the way there. Once they got to the house Ino and Hinata went to Ino's room.

"So what do you want to do", Ino asks. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"I never had anybody to play with…unless you count mother Murasaki she's a big kid", Hinata said.

"Oh… Hinata can you tell me about yourself", Ino asks.

"Um… well… what do you want me to say", Hinata questioned.

"Tell me, what do you like to do", she replied.

"Well I like training, and gardening, I also like learning new things", Hinata said.

"Do you hate anything?" she asks.

"Um well my father's in that category, also people who treat other people as trash", Hinata said.

"Oh yeah I hate those people too", Ino said. During their talk Inochi came up to his daughter door.

Knock, knock, knock

"Who is it", Ino replied to the knocks.

"It's me", Inochi replied. Ino was about to open the door when Hinata signaled for her not to.

"Me who", Hinata said.

"Inochi", Inochi replied. Hinata then went up and opened the door with a smirk on her face.

"Why didn't you just say it was you", she asks. Inochi sighed.

"Hinata the Hokage would like to speak to you tomorrow and dinner is ready", Inochi said. Hinata nodded her head, and both Ino and her left to get something to eat.

**Time-skip before the Hokage meeting**

Hinata looked at the clothes she was wearing and sighed. She was wearing purple. And although she liked the color she liked it when it was a darker then the color she was wearing…and when she wasn't wearing as much as she was now.

"Ino I don't want to wear all this…this…what did you call this color", Hinata asks. Ino look at her and grinned.

"It's called lilac", Ino said.

"Oh…Ino I don't want to wear all lilac colors", Hinata said as she pulled at her shirt.

"Oh your wearing this pulse it looks good on you", Ino said. Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Ino", she whined.

"Now Hinata your not changing clothes this look good on you, now come on or you'll be late for your meeting with the Hokage", Ino replied and dragged her out the room and into the living room.

"Okay father we're ready to go", Ino said. Inochi nodded and pick them both up, he then shunshin to the Hokage Tower. Once inside the Hokage Tower he made his way to the office.

**Inside the Hokage office**

"Inochi, Ino", he greeted the two of them he then notice a girl with an eye patch on her left eye and a silver right eye. She had medium length hair with purple streak going through "Ah you must be Hinata". Hinata gave the old man a look but nodded.

"Yes I'm Hinata", she replied. Sarutobi look at the girl.

"I suppose you wondering why I wanted to have a meeting with you", he asks. All Hinata could do was nod.

"Well you see word got out that you were back and I just want to give you a heads up really about that also the council wants to meet with you", Sarutobi said.

"I see oh Hokage sama I wanted to know if it would be okay if I were to leave the village for sometime", Hinata said/asks. Inochi look over at Hinata with surprise this was the first time he was hearing about this.

"Oh and how long are you going to be gone", He asks while lighting his pipe.

"Well I'm going to be back in time for the last year or two of the Academy… let's see… I'll spend a year here then leave for four years stopping in every once and awhile to give you updates on how my training went is that alright" Hinata said/asks. Sarutobi thought about it then sighed letting the smoke come out too.

"Alright then you can do it but you have to update", Sarutobi said "But you still have to meet with the council".

"You actually think I would skip out on a meeting Sarutobi tsk, tsk, tsk", Hinata said with a smile.

"Now can you tell me why you wear an eye patch filled with chakra over your left eye ", Sarutobi asks.

"Oh um that's because mother Murasaki kekkei genkai is active all times since I had to take mother Hitome kekkei genkai off first and since I never learned how to take mother Hitome kekkei genkai off I keep the eye patch on my left eye to stop mother Murasaki bloodline because it take up more chakra", Hinata explained. Sarutobi nodded.

"Is there a special way to stop the chakra flow", he asks. Hinata nodded.

"Yes there is and that's one of the things I'm going to be doing on the training trip is look for the hidden village in the stars", Hinata said.

"You mean Hoshigakure no Sota", Sarutobi asks. Hinata shook her head.

"No not that place there's difference and beside I said I had to find it", she said.

"What the different" Inochi asks. Hinata look at them and sighed.

"Notice the way I put the Oder of the words in", Hinata said "I'm looking for the Hidden village in the stars", she paused to see if they got it, "not the Hidden village among the stars".

"I see what you mean", Sarutobi said while nodding "So I assume that the village you are looking for is in another dimension like Murasaki home".

"Well it's never a good thing to assume but you hit the nail on the head with that assumption", Hinata said with a smile.

"I see, one last thing how do you feel about what happened to you and your homeland", Sarutobi asks. Both Inochi and him wanted to asks the question they just didn't know if it was too soon yet. The smile on Hinata look went fell and she sighed again.

"The truth is Mother Hitome clan has two stages", Hinata said eyeing Sarutobi smoking pipe she let out another sigh "The first stage is the Byakugan", she said stopping because she knew they were going to gasp and or ask question.

"What do you mean the first stage was the Byakugan", Inochi asks. Hinata smiled.

"Ah and that is the irony of things. The Hyuugas didn't like the Sharingan because it was a mutation when they were a mutation themselves", she let a small chuckle escape her lips, "You see some long time ago someone stole the eyes of one of my clan members and some of the person blood. Yet it was only in the first stage the Byakugan stage. The blood was so whoever stole it would be able to pass it on to his children and his children's children. Yet because they are not apart of are clan they will never be able to get to the second stage", Hinata said "How Hitome ever fell in love with a man from that annoying of white eyes bastards is beyond me". The others just stared at her.

"Oh yeah the second stage is the one of the real reason as to why I'm not upset about the whole things you see the second stage allows us to see ghost…you know the spirit of the dead…people who can cross because the shinigami forgets them or the ones who don't get eaten because the shinigami forgot them", Hinata said.

"You said that was one of the reason why what is the other one" Sarutobi asks.

"Well both mother Hitome and mother Murasaki clans were helpers of the shinigami and mother Murasaki would sometimes take over to their world to look around I know that they are all in a nice place so I really don't have to worry about them a lot", Hinata replied with a shrug.

"Hey when I told you that Hitome was dead you said you already knew and that Kimi told you who is Kimi", Inochi asks.

"Oh yeah Kimi is Hitome daughter she was some moths along before she died… I don't think Hiashi knew though…don't get me wrong it is his child I just don't think she told him before she got poison and died", Hinata said "That was another reason why I was crying that night".

"Wait how did you know she was poisoned", Sarutobi asks. Hinata raised a brow.

"I just got through saying how I could see ghost and, communicate with them, and let them have temporary control over my body, or live inside my body with me so they don't have to cross over if they didn't want to but they won't turn evil or how there is a special substance in all the star village blood that helps the poor souls cross over or how-"

"You never told us all of that", Inochi said. Hinata look at them.

"I didn't I could have sworn I did", Hinata replied.

"Wait a second you said something about evil souls what did you mean", Sarutobi asks.

"Well you see once you die and your soul becomes limbo some people can cross over without the help of a shinigami from the human side others need the help. But if the soul turns evil then the demon shinigami has all rights to eat the soul", Hinata explained.

"Okay I get that but what about the special substance in your blood", Sarutobi said/asks.

"Well you only have it if your part of the Hoshi clan", Hinata said, "There shinigami little helpers…anyway if a soul drinks enough of this substance then they will be able to cross over but since not all soul are good the Hoshi clan have to be careful because if a soul drinks the right amount it could then interfere with the living", she said.

"Okay now the temporary taking over the body thing", Sarutobi asks.

"I'm gonna write a book about this stuff", Hinata grumbled while the other laugh at her. "Anyway the Hoshi clan has a summoning contract with a race of ghost who could use powers when they take over someone body for a short period of time. What happens is a Hoshi would astral project itself out of its own body and the ghost will enter it. They don't do that a lot they only do it when fighting soul stealers", Hinata said.

"And soul stealer are", Inochi asks.

"People who steal and eat your soul to get stronger", Hinata said.

"Okay so what's the difference between a soul stealer and a demon shinigami", Sarutobi asks.

"Well a demon shinigami only goes after the souls that have died and have turned evil while a soul stealers goes after any soul that dies and if they have a certain level of strength they can even go after people who haven't but are going to die soon and once they steal your soul that person will never be able to rest in peace unless someone kills the soul stealers that ate said person stole", she explained.

"Now the living inside your body thing what did you mean by that", Sarutobi questioned.

"I meant what I said anyone in the Hoshi can have a soul insider their body if the soul doesn't want to cross over yet. In return the soul usually helps you with things. Like if you pulled an all nighters and wanted your rest you could have soul take control while you mentally sleep", she said.

"Ah that is useful", Sarutobi said while having his smoking pipe hang out his mouth. Hinata stood up and straight. Ino stood up and did the same thing.

"So are we done here", she asks.

"Yeah and don't forget you need to come back in a week", Sarutobi said. Hinata left out the door with Ino by her side and you could her Hinata mumbling smoothing about having a book ready by then.

**At home Ino's room**

"Hey Hinata", Ino said from her meditation position. Hinata look up from the book she was reading to look at Ino.

"What", she asks annoyed. She really wanted to finished reading the book "To Kill A Mockingbird", she liked the book especially when Atticus said it was a sin to kill a Mockingbird. Yeah she like that saying.

"I was wondering the reason why your having me meditate so much is so the soul stealer will have a hard time getting my soul", she asks. Hinata smiled.

"You caught that quick I didn't think you would", Hinata said smiling. "But that's not the only reason why meditating helps build up your chakra because you chakra is just as much spiritual as it is physical". Ino nodded and got back to meditating.

Over the week Hinata and Ino been working on their chakra control, stealth, taijutsu, target practice, meditation, studying the history of Konoha and the others villages not just the hidden one, and Hinata help Ino with her clan Ninjutsu. Tomorrow was the day she was supposes to see the council. And if anyone asks what her problem was she wouls say 'i have to meet the council tomorrow'. yep she was dreading that day

* * *

Me: Well that was the end of another chapter. And there is a reason why I put the book To Kill A Mockingbird in the story anyone wanna guess. Like it review, not then don't.

Sakura:*Gloomy* well I'm still not in the story yet

Ino: you know sakura these things are in the story so technically you are in the story

Sakura:*brightens up* your right Ino I am kind of in the story now that all my fans knows that they could review.

Ino: hey I'm in more of the story then you are so if anything they should review because of me.

Me: hey calm it down

Ino and Sakura: sorry Sheena-chan

Me: You damn right you are now say good bye until the next chapter.

Sakura and Ino: *Sings* so long farewell to you my friends, good bye for now until we meet again

Me: I don't own the song either.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey Sakura Ino*looks around* where's Hinata

Ino: well a ghost came up to her and asks her to bare him a child so and wouldn't leave her alone so she ran away.

Me: oh okay…well I don't own Naruto unless you count my dreams

* * *

Chapter 5

Hinata sighed. Again Ino had the idea of dressing her all up in a certain type of color. This time she was going with white kimono with pink trims. She even got her mother to put chakra in a white eye patch with pink trims. If you're wondering why she didn't ask her father, well the answer is really simple. Her father didn't know a thing about chakra stitching. And it takes a lot of chakra control. Not that Inochi doesn't have a lot of chakra control because he does really he does. His wife just has more.

But what really got on Hinata nerves was the fact that Ino was wearing a purple kimono while she had to wear the white one with pink trims. She sighed and pointed that out to Ino.

"Hinata come one you look good with that Kimono on and besides your hairstyle fit into the whole cute theme", Ino said.

"Oh yeah the fact that my hair look like a ducks ass with two long and thick strands of hair in the front is suppose to be cute", Hinata retorted.

"Now, now Hinata you look cute in that", Ino's mother said as she entered the room wearing a dark green Kimono.

"But I'm the odd one out", she said pointing to their clothes.

"Ah come one Hinata don't be that way", Inochi said from the room door. He was wearing a black kimono. Hinata took one look at him and snorted.

"Whatever", she said then look at the clock, "If we don't hurry we're going to be late...on second thought let's not". Inochi sighed. He picks up Hinata while his wife picks up Ino and shunshin them both to the Hokage Tower entrance. They entered the Tower and made their way to the Council room.

**Council room**

"IF THAT DEMON IS BACK HERE THEN WE SHOULD KILL IT",the red Haruno screech. (Did I say her hair was pink Hm well it's red)

"Haruno we will not kill the child also will you remain from yelling", Sarutobi said. Aki Haruno sat down with a huff. There was a knock at the door And Hinata, Ino, Inochi, and his wife entered the room. Once their eyes landed on Hinata they glared at her. Hinata look at every one of the council member in the eyes yet she didn't glare. Well not until she saw Hiashi did she glare.

"Um so what is this meeting about anyway", Hinata ask the Hokage. Sarutobi sighed and some smoke escapes his lips.

"They just wanted to know if the rumors were true and why you are back so early", Sarutobi said. Hinata stared at him as he smoke. Then curiosity got the better of her and she went and took the Pipe out of his mouth.

"Hinata", Sarutobi said. Hinata wasn't listening and wipe the mouth piece clean. She then put it in her mouth and took a deep breath. She froze with her eyes watering. Ino was smiling.

"How does it taste Hinata-chan", she asks. She was also wondering what was so good about this the people had to have it. Hinata said nothing but let out the smoke she was holding in her mouth. She then broke the pipe in half. She turned to Ino with a frown.

"Bad. Don't try it", she said she then look at Sarutobi "Smoking is bad for you health", she stated.

"Did you forget that you're in a meeting", Hiashi questioned. Hinata look at him and sighed.

"What do you want from me", she said.

"We wanted to know why you are back and shouldn't Murasaki be with you", Shikaku asks. Hinata sighed and look down.

"Um well that's because she's in a coma and the clan is dead", Hinata said quietly. That shocked the council member.

"YOU KILLED THEM", Aki Haruno screech. The air in the room grew heavy as Hinata glared at the Haruno.

"HOW DARE YOU", Hinata screech, "I loved my mother and her clan and I'll never do anything to harm them". Akai Haruno had nothing to say. She sat down and tried not to shit her pants.

"So what happened", Hiashi asks. Hinata look at him but said nothing.

"I ask you a questioned", he said. Hinata just stared at him. Sarutobi sighed and turned to his pipe murderer.

"Hinata tell them what happened", he said. Hinata look at him then turned back to the council.

"Well you see mother Murasaki husband clan used to fight a lot with hers. Then one day they made a treaty after a really long war. The treaty was that they wouldn't fight anymore and they sealed it with a marriage. Murasaki married Akumu and that was that", Hinata said pausing to take a breath she was about to start again when she was interrupted.

"I don't see what this has to do with the clans death", Fugaku said. Hinata glared at him.

"Well I was just about to say when you interrupted me", Hinata said "Okay where was I… ah yes Murasaki and Akumu got married. That's where it went downhill. You see the marriage was a fake on Akumu and his clan part. For years Akumu played the good husband and learn all their secrets. But to seal the deal even more they had to have me. Which coincidently Hitome wanted a child so Murasaki and Hitome got together and used the ancient child transfer jutsu that not many people know about", she paused to get another breath, "When I was born the deal was sealed everyone was happy but when Akumu learned about my little tenant he went and told his clan I'm guessing. They came up with an idea to not only break me but I'm guessing it was to break Murasaki and her parents too. So they kidnap me and for a month I was tortured", she stops to sigh, "and a month later on my birthday when everyone wasn't suspecting a thing they launched an attack on my clan and Hitome clan who were coming to my party. There was a loud explosion and I'm pretty sure they killed themselves. Akumu was the one who got to get rid of Murasaki. He also gloated about what he did to me", she took in a sharp breath, "Well he was having a hard time fighting against my mother so he had threw some kunais at me and mother shielded me from it with her body. She went down and I did a poor excuse of a shield when he started walking towards us. He picks me up by the arm and threw me at the wall where I hit a vase. He was about to kill and I was shaking with fear. Someone told me what to do and I followed her advice. I picked up the biggest shard of the vase and stab him in the chest with it until her died", she said. "The same person who gave me the advice most if not all of her power to send me here", she finished. The council all stared at her.

"SO YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER", Aki screamed, while the other civilian council members were thinking the same thing. Hinata glared at her.

"Do you even think before you blurt things out? I just got threw saying that he was about to kill my mother and his clan and him attack ours", she said in a deadly calm voice. Aki was frightened so she sat down without saying anything else. And that's when Shikaku Nara realized something.

"Hey you never told us how Murasaki-san got in a coma", he stated. Once he said that everyone else realized it too save for the Aburame Shibi.

"Hm well she got in a coma the same way Kushina got in a coma", Hinata said with a smile on her face. Everyone was shock.

'How did she know that', were the majority of the people thoughts.

"How did you know that", Danzo asks. Hinata look at him and smile.

'He must have been the one who ordered it', she thought.

"The same way I know Hitome was poisoned", Hinata said while looking at Hiashi.

"What do you mean poisoned", Hiashi demanded. Hinata didn't look at him she looks to the side where she saw a girl with lavender eyes with some silver in it. The girl was making funny faces while repeating everything Hiashi said. Hinata stared at her and tried really hard not to laugh.

"Too bad Hitome was with child", Hinata said with a frown. That shocks a lot of people. They knew Hitome had died but they didn't know she was she was pregnant.

"To bad too", Hinata said shaking her head "Because of Hitome DNA the girl would have had the strongest Byakugan since the clan started". Hiashi glared at Hinata with his Byakugan on.

"How the hell do you know this", he demanded. Hinata stared at him.

"How do I know what", she asks. His glare hardened.

"You know what I'm talking about", he seethed. Hinata blinked then sighed. After a minute she pointed to her right eye.

"This eye holds the kekkei gankai from Hitome clan", she explained "this kekkei gankai has two stages…the first stage is irrelevant to what we're talking about so I won't waste my time explaining it and the whole story behind it", she said with a smile, "The second stage allows you to see ghost".

"Ghost", they all ask. Hinata sighed and look towards Sarutobi.

"I'm not about to explain it so Sarutobi here will", she said. She then took Ino hand and went to the far side of the room so they could talk.

**AT the hospital**

At the hospital a doctor walk in a room labeled Uzamaki Naruto. He walked over to the other doctors who were also in the room.

"So what's his status", he asks one of the doctors. The doctor turned around.

"I would tell you but were not allowed to operate on him", he said.

"Well get ready to start I got permission from his doctor Nauso that we could check on his condition", the man said in a monotone voice. The other doctors look at him.

"And what is your name sir I don't think I ever saw you around here", the doctor asks. The man sighed.

"My name is Jake", he said in the same tone. The rest of the doctors nodded and got to work. When everyone was done they left the room save for Jake. When he was sure no one was by the door he went over to Naruto. He then went through some seals and muttered the name of the jutsu he was using. Then he placed his hand on Naruto forehead. When he was done he walked out the room and out the hospital door.

**Back at the council room**

After an hour of explaining what exactly the second stage does and the other entire thing Hinata told him the week ago he was mentally cursing the girl for breaking his pipe. He also mentally agreed with her, she should make a book about this.

"So you seen my wife that's how you know", Hiashi asks. Hinata who was still over at the far side of the room turned her head towards Hiashi with a questioning look. She didn't hear a word he said.

"I asks you if you seen my wife sprit", he said. Hinata eyes widen as the light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh gad no I didn't see your wife", she said then turned back to Ino. Hiashi glared.

"Then how do you know she died by poison", he questioned. Hinata sighed and turned back to face him.

"Didn't I say she was with child", she asks "The child told me", she said with a shrug. The council looks confused and Ino giggle at them.

"How could a child not even a year old tell you that Hitome was poisoned", Hiashi asks in a demanding tone. Hinata sighed yet again.

'I'm making a book', she thought.

"Like Sarutobi said about the special substance in the Hoshi clan blood that gives the sprit powers", she said "They chose what they do with it. Some cross over to the shinigami world, others chose to stay here until they feel like going, some even chose to go to a certain age earlier", she finished with a shrug.

"So your saying Hitome-san child wanted to turn to a certain age and you let her drink your blood", Shikaku asks. Hinata shook her head.

"I would allowed her to drink my blood no matter what she chosen, she just so happened to want to stay here with me so she chose to age", Hinata explained. She looks at each and every one of them with a bored look. Her eyes landed on Sarutobi. He saw her and the questioned behind them and discreetly shook his head no. in return Hinata went to talk to Ino.

"Wait just a minute how does that explain how you knew about Kushina", Fugaku asks. Hinata sighed.

"You know it is true that the child can hear you in the womb", Hinata said without facing them, "Kimi, Hitome child, heard what she said about Kushina and her condition and she told me". Hinata look over at the clock on the wall.

"Is this meeting done yet", she asks. Sarutobi look over at the council faces and decided this was the best time to stop before they asks more question that will eventually lead to what to do with her.

"Yes this meeting is over", he said. Hinata smiled at took Ino's hand. She ran over to Inochi and his wife dragging Ino all the way.

"Shunshin us out of here", she said quietly. The grownups nodded and shunshin them out.

They reappeared outside the Hokage tower. As they walk to their compound they notice the looks on the villager facieses.

'Someone blabbed', they thought. At home Hinata went to the backyard with Ino following.

"So what do you want to do", Ino asks. Hinata smirk at her.

"Were going to be doing some serious training and you bet not stop when I leave for anything", she said her smirk turning into a smile "That also mean for your precious Sasuke-kun", she finished with a laugh. Ino pouted.

"Whatever Hinata", she said. And for the rest over the day they trained until dinner time. Aftre dinner they went into Ino's room until it was time for them to go to bed

* * *

Me: what do you think? Shorter than my other chapters I know. So who was that man and what did he do to Naruto. What happened to Nauso his doctor? Who poisoned Hitome? Will Kushina and Murasaki wake up. Who told the village about Hinata return? And what's with Kimi Hitome daughter? The next chapter starts with Hinata leaving and Naruto waking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Another chapter

Hinata: Yeah how come it took you so long to start this?

Me: *Sob* it's so sad my own mother took time away from my computer time now…now I-I only have…have an hour for on the computer every day.

Hinata: Oh you poor only an hour *Tears of sympathy*

Me: *Hugs Hinata* let's cry together… you wants some ice cream

Hinata: Sure

* * *

Chapter 6

**A year later**

Hinata was in her room at the Yamanaka compound packing her bags. Besides her was Kimi, Hitome daughter. Kimi has black hair with a silver streak going through it and lavender eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and black ninja shorts with sandals. Hinata look her over.

"Um how do you guys put on clothes when you can't touch anything", she asks. Kimi smirked.

"Ah the beauty of being dead seriously all I did was think of something to wear after I drank some more of your blood and I was wearing this", she said. Hinata shook her head.

"Anyway I hope I have everything", she said. Kimi floated in front of her.

"When are you leaving", she asks.

"After Ino come back from the academy", Hinata answered. Kimi nodded. There was a knock at the door and Hinata went over to open it. She opened the door and saw one of the clan members.

"Hinata the council wants to see you", she said. Hinata nodded her head.

"Okay ", she said. The clan member nodded then left. Hinata turned back to Kimi.

"I'll be back…don't do anything while I'm gone", she told her. Kimi put her hands up.

"Hey, hey, hey when have I ever done anything wrong", she asks. Hinata stared at her with an unfocused glare.

_Flash back_

_Hinata was sitting in the forest with nothing to do. Ino was at the clan compound working on her clan jutsu and Hinata told them she didn't want to learn them. With another sigh she tossed a rock in the river. Out of nowhere Kimi appeared…inside a dog. They had figured out some months ago that with enough power Kimi could take over animal bodies. That story was for another day._

"_Hinata lets go do something", Kimi sent telepathically. Hinata sighed._

"_Why don't we just stay here, it's nice and peaceful…and whose dog is that", Hinata asks. The dog shook its head._

"_Don't worry it's a stray dog and it boring here", she said. Hinata shook her head._

"_Why don't you go find something to do", Hinata said. Kimi thought it over then nodded._

"_Okay I will", she said then left. Hinata sighed out of relief and started meditating. An hour later Hinata walk home and saw people running towards a dog that Kimi was in and screaming profanities at it. Hinata took one look at them and decided to go a different route to the Yamanaka compound._

Flashback end

"I still don't know what you did", Hinata said. Kimi look at her and smirked.

"And you never will…now hurry up so you won't be too late for the meeting", she said. Hinata nodded her head and left. Hinata walk until she made it to the Yamanaka council room. Once at the council room she was seated in a seat.

"So um…why am I here exactly", she asks fidgeting under their stare.

"Hinata we just wanted to give you something before you left", a council member said. Hinata raised a brow.

"Oh what", she asks. The council member who was talking to her pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. Hinata look at the scroll and was about to opened it when a hand shot out and stopped her.

"Wait until you leave to open it", a council member said. Hinata nodded and got up to leave. She went back to her room where she put the scroll inside an even bigger scroll.

**With Ino**

Ino had woken up in the morning and got dressed. Today was her first day at the academy. She had dressed in a purple top and a pair of purple shorts. She left her room and went into the dining room where she saw her parents and Hinata. She ate her breakfast and said good bye to them. Her mom and dad said have a good day at school while Hinata nodded and stared off in space. Ino was about to leave when Hinata stop her. She had a bento, which was larger than what she could normally eat, in her hands.

"What Hinata", she asks. Hinata look stared at the ground.

"I was wondering if I could walk with you to the academy", she asks. Ino raised a brow.

"But Hinata you don't go to the academy", she said. Hinata nodded at that.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't walk with you to the academy and besides I'm leaving today and I wanted to spend more time with you also you seem made at me", Hinata said. Ino sighed. Hinata had hit the nail on the head. She was made at Hinata because she chooses to go on a training trip instead of staying with them.

"Okay come on", she said. They walked in silence for awhile until Hinata broke it.

"Ino are you upset that I'm leaving", she asks. Ino winched.

"Yes", Ino said quietly, "Hinata you better come back", she added. Hinata smile and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry I'll come back", Hinata said. They then came up to the academy where the place was full of kids and their parents. When they had entered the school grounds some of the kids and their parents turned to look at them. The kids look at Hinata with a raised brow while the parents sneered at her. Hinata and Ino saw this yet said nothing.

'Looks like a council member squealed', they both thought.

"Okay Ino when I come back I better not find you being a fan girl or I'll kick your ass seven ways from Sunday", Hinata threatened playfully yet serious. Ino gulp and nodded. "Now go in there tiger", Hinata said and gave her a hug to calm her down and gave her the bento before she left. Ino nodded and entered the academy. She went into her classroom and sat down in a seat. After a while the class started to fill up and the teacher came in.

"Okay class my name is Iruka you will address me as Iruka-sensei alright", He said.

"Hai Iruka-sensei", the class shouted.

"Okay this right here is my assent Mizuki you will call him Mizuki-sensei", he said. The class all nodded.

"Hai", they all said. Iruka nodded.

"Now I'm going to call your name and when you answer say something about yourself", Iruka said. After they were done introducing themselves Iruka started talking about what they going to do during their stay at the academy. Once lunch came Ino was walking when she came up to a girl with pink hair who was crying and other girls who were taunting her.

"Hey what do you think you're doing", Ino yelled at them. The girls look over at Ino.

"Oh come on were only talking about her _large_ forehead", one girl said with a laughed.

"Yeah because it's so _big_", another said.

"Not to mention she has pink hair, I mean come on pink who has pink hair", one more girl said. Ino sighed and grabbed the pink haired girl by her hand and pulled her away from the other girls.

"My names Ino Yamanaka what's yours", Ino ask her while walking away from the others. The pink hair girl wiped the tears from her eyes and look at Ino.

"M-my names S-Sakura H-Haruno", she said. Ino look back at her. So she was a Haruno.

"I thought the Haruno all had red or brown hair", Ino questioned out loud. Hearing a sound of a sob Ino stops walking at look at Sakura who was crying again.

"They do", was her reply as she cried. Ino gave her a hug.

"Well who cares that you got pink hair", Ino said, "With the green eyes you have you can pull it off", she added. Sakura looks up at her and smiled. Wiping the tears from her eyes she said a quiet thank you, "And your welcome now come on let's get something to eat before lunch is over", she said. Sakura look around nervously.

"What's wrong", Ino asks when she saw that.

"U-um w-well o-one of t-the girls' k-knock m-my l-lunch on the g-ground", Sakura said while looking down. Ino look at her then over to her overly stuff bento box and a thought entered her head.

'Can Hinata see the future', she thought.

"Don't worry about it my friend over stuff my bento box so you can share some of my lunch", Ino said. Sakura head shot towards Ino's.

"R-really", she asks. Ino nodded and dragged her over to her bento box.

"Yeah…so where do you want to eat", she said/asks. Sakura look around.

"C-can w-we eat o-over b-by the t-tree", she said pointing to the tree. Ino look at the tree and nodded.

"Okay let's go", she said. They went over to the tree and started eating. After lunch they went back into the classroom and the teacher talk some more. After a while he told all of them to go outside. They step outside and Iruka told them that they working on their taijutsu, he then went through the taijutsu form from the academy.

"Now then I want you guys to practice this form", Iruka said, "Now for those who has there one family taijutsu you still have to practice this", he finished. For the next two hours they practice the academy taijutsu.

"Now we're going to work on your aiming", he said and handed them some kunais. And for the last hour they work on their throwing and aiming. Once school was out Ino said good bye to Sakura and ran home.

Once at the compound she said hello to her parents and told them about her first day of school. Once she was done Hinata step into the room with Kimi following, though they can't see her.

"Hinata can you see the future or something", Ino asks. Hinata heard this and smiled.

"No Ino I can't", she said and sat down.

"Then how could you know to put more food in my bento box", she asks. Hinata pointed to her left eye.

"I didn't tell you about mother Murasaki kekkei genkai did I", she asks, "I can't see the future…but given your personality type and given other people personality I just put more food into your bento just in case you came across someone who was being bullied", she said. Ino nodded that seemed logical.

"So Hinata when are you leaving", Ino's mother asks. Hinata look at her.

"I was waiting for Ino to come Home", Hinata said, "And since she's here I could go now let me go get my stuff first", she finished. Hinata left the room and went to hers. Inside her room she turned towards Kimi.

"Kimi I want you to stay here and do a few things", she said.

"Okay what", Kimi asks. Hinata nodded.

"I want you to tell me when Naruto wake up and also what stat he's in…also watch over Ino for a little while and give me updates on both of them", Hinata asks.

"Alright", Kimi said. Hinata nodded again and pick up her backpack. She left out her room and went back to the others.

"Okay", Hinata said to get the others attentions, "Are… are you guys walking me to the gates", she asks. The family look at her then nodded. Ino went up and grabbed her by the hands.

"Let's go", she said then dragged Hinata out the compound with her parents following after. They walked in silence until Hinata stopped it.

"Ino can you tell me about this friend you made", Hinata asks. Ino who was dragging her had to look back at her.

"Oh her names Sakura and she's a Haruno", Ino said looking forward again, "She's different from the other Haruno", she said.

"What do you mean", Hinata asks.

"Well you know how all the other Harunos has red or brown hair and the majority has blue eyes", Ino asks and Hinata nodded, "Well Sakura has pink hair and green eyes", she finished and Hinata stopped.

"Did you say she had pink hair", Hinata asks. Ino look at her and nodded.

"Yeah what about it", she asks. Hinata shook her head and continued walking.

"Nothing I'll tell you later", she said which Ino knew as I'll tell you when they're not a lot of people watching us, "Anyway you pick a good friend… continued being her friend", was all Hinata said.

Once they made it to the gate they saw the Hokage standing there. Hinata and Ino stop right beside him and waited for Ino's parent to catch up.

"Sarutobi what are you doing here", Hinata asks. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Can't I come and see one of my soon to be ninja off", he asks chuckling.

"Well you can but aren't you going to have a lot of paper work to do when you get back", Hinata questioned. Sarutobi stopped chuckling and look down.

"Yeah", he said.

"So that means the other reason as to why you're here is to get out of doing the paper work", Ino concluded. Sarutobi sighed.

"Ino Hinata don't go so far…oh hey Hokage", Inochi said. Sarutobi look at him and nodded. A little while later they all said their goodbyes to Hinata and reminded her to update soon. Hinata nodded and left out the gates. Once she knew they all had left she called Kimi.

"What", Kimi asks when she appeared.

"I want you to watch over one last person", Hinata said and continued to tell Kimi who and why.

"Are you shiting me", Kimi exclaimed. Hinata gave her a look, "Oh wow okay then I will", Kimi said then left.

Hinata sighed and started running. She ran until it she became tired and stop for a while. She went to her backpack and took out the scroll the council members gave her. She opened it and money spilled out. Frowning she put everything back. She put the scroll back into the backpack and took out a water bottle. After drinking a few gulps of water she put it back into the backpack. Getting up and stretching she went pack to running.

**Konoha hospital**

Everything in the hospital was quiet since everything was running slow. Inside a room a boy with blond hair with whisker marks opened his blue eyes.

"Where am I", he questioned as he look around. Thinking back all he remembered was being in the orphanage then nothing. A second later a doctor came into the room with a frown on his face. He looks at the boy and sneered. Naruto felt someone looking at him and turns to the source and saw the doctor.

"Why am I here", he questioned.

"You passed out", the doctor answered with a frown. Naruto nodded his head.

"Am I going back to the orphanage", he asks. The doctor raised a brow and was about to say something when someone shunshin in the room. The person came up to the doctor and whispered in his ear. The doctor smirked and nodded.

"Yeah you're going to have to go back to the orphanage", he said, "And this person here is going to take you", he finished. Naruto look at the other person and nodded.

"Okay he said", he then look down at his clothes, "Shouldn't I get something else to wear", he added. The doctor and the person look at each other.

"Yeah let me go get some", the doctor said and left the room. Naruto and the person stayed in silence until the person came back. The door opened and the doctor came in with an orange jumpsuit.

"Change into this", he said and handed Naruto the jumpsuit. Naruto took the jumpsuit and pulled the curtain to hide him as he changed. Once he was done he pulled the curtain back and stepped forward. The mysterious person came up to Naruto and nodded at the doctor before he shunshin both he and Naruto out of the hospital. They reappeared in front of an orphanage and went inside. The owner of the orphanage looked up from the magazine she was reading when she heard the bell on the door ring. What she saw made her frown.

"He is to stay here", the person said flatly to the lady. The owner shook her head.

"No way is that demon staying here", she said. The person came up to her and whispered something in her ear. He then gave her some money. The owner thought it over then nodded.

"Okay I'll take him", she said with a frown. The mysterious person nodded then shunshin away. The owner told Naruto to follow her and she went to the back of the orphanage. She then went up a lot of stairs until she came to the top.

"You'll stay here", she sneered at him. She opened up the door and pushed him in then closed it and left.

Naruto look around the room and sighed. There was no bed but there were some sheets. He spread them out and laid on them. For some reason this didn't feel right for him. For some reason it felt like he didn't belong here no matter what his memory showed him. Sighing again he went to sleep.

**With Hinata**

It was getting dark and Hinata was nowhere near the next village. Sighing she searched the area and found a nice place to sleep that was closed to a clearing. She set her tent up and went too fished. Catching a couple of fish she went back to where her tent was and made a fire to cook her fish. Once she was done she ate the fish and put out the fire. She went inside the tent and went to sleep and dreamed about her mother.

**Unknown place**

A girl with jet black hair look around the area she was in. After seeing that everything was normal she went to sleep. A few seconds later she opened her blood red eyes and looks around again.

"What's going on", she asks quietly to no one. Knowing she won't get an answer she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She was asleep dreaming about her being a warrior and fighting a dragon when her dream switches to a young girl and her mother. She tried to do something in the dream but she couldn't she shouted thing but the dream kept playing along. She couldn't hear anything. She strained her ears to hear something when she heard the older woman say something to the younger one. Straining her ears more she, heard her what she said. Then like she was shocked by lighting she woke with a jolt.

"Hi…Hinata", the girl whispered out as her blood red eyes scanned the forest she was in. it was morning.

* * *

Me: Finally I'm done.

Hinata: Yeah what took you so long?

Me: Only an hour on the computer remember

Hinata: Oh yeah

Me: Now what happened to Naruto, why does Sakura has a different color hair then the other members in her family, who was the other person Kimi has to watch over, and what was with her reaction, and who was the girl who dreamed of Hinata and her mother?


End file.
